


Penetration

by ScissorSheep



Series: Succulent [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, M/M, Mild Painplay, Minor pairings might be included, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampires, Will be dubious consent at some points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a young vampire with a heart filled with romantic ideals. Ryan is an older vampire with the underworld under his belt. Red words bind them to each other, and pearl white fangs bind their passion together.<br/>~~~<br/>In a world were red cursive soul mate tattoos turn black the first time two soul mates touch hands.<br/>~~~<br/>This AU now has a playlist, find it here: http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/red-reminiscence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little creation needs a little bit of explaining, when people get their soulmate tattoos (generally in their teen years is when they appear) they are red cursive. And after the soulmates touch hands for the first time the ink of their wrists turns into a deep ebony black. Thus as to not assume the wrong person is your soulmate.
> 
> I've been wanting to do a soulmate AU for a very long time and have fallen in love with the R and R connection. I have a very vivid image of Ray and Ryan consuming each others blood as vampires so intimately I decided to combine the both since this plot bunny would not leave my skull. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There is the sudden sound of ripping flesh that fills the stagnant alley way air. A muffled scream follows soon after. It’s a hazy day in Austin, Texas, soft drops of rain fall from the sky, the tears of the heavens. Tears of remorse for the porcelain throbbing neck below pearlescent white fangs. It’s a deep hunger that drives those fangs deeper into the struggling victim below, a deep and long unsatisfied hunger. There was one last twitch from the victim, and the high of being filled so full with such a godly elixir, so graciously leaking into Ray's eager lips is rewarding. Wave after wave of heightened pleasure sinks deep into the sturdy and forever stunted white bones of the never aging vampire currently feeding in a frenzied manner.

There is a flash of guilt that floods Ray as his eyes land on a black cursive name etched into his prey’s wrist. There is also a flash of anger that floods through him, instantly erasing any previous remorse. Bitterness tasted well… bitter and the victim that had long since passed was un-appetizing. A sick revulsion ran through him, and the need to regurgitate the blood that had experienced love was very strong.

Ray was a rather young blood compared to most vampires that roamed the country, with plenty to discover and experience. With age came plenty things, most often love, security, knowledge. There were things on that list that Ray hadn't experienced yet. The ink on his wrist, the elegant cursive red letters that spelt “James”, glinted in the moonlight above. 

40 long years (according to Ray) of relocation and lack of friends often created a deep insatiable need for company. He refused to keep thralls. It was a sickening idea that churned his stomach and made him lurch, the need to puke rising yet again.

To keep a thrall seemed almost inhumane, yes irony be damned. It wasn't a normal occasion to find Ray feeding on a victim. In fact he tried his best to avoid having to feed in general, on the occasion that he waited too long between feeding, outbursts such as tonight were fated to happen. Ray was a very different vampire compared to most, he preferred to feed as little as possible, his heart was too big, he longed the days in which he could walk out into the sun without the threat of blistering to death. He longed for the days that he wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. And perhaps the ideas he clung to were the result of being a vampire for such a short amount of time, because let's face it, there have been vampires around since the beginning of time. 40 measly years passed by in a flash for most vampires, but it was a damn long time to remain an outer ripe age of 25.

Perhaps with age came the gradual loss of old human morals. Ray still held tightly to his human life. His old memories and family members, most long dead by now Ray still remembered quite clearly. Ray was forever frozen at the age of 25, and often found himself yearning for any form of companionship, being a blood sucker was cruel and lonely.

Sure there were plenty vampires out there, plenty of blood consuming fish in the sea, none would be to kind about being mindful of Ray’s delicate ideals. 

Ray finds himself reliving the very moment that he was bitten after a walk home from a coffee shop that his best friend Gavin Free had worked at, a man no older the 40 approached him. There was a moment in which he was mesmerized by the man and his appearance, he was handsome yet rugged with tattoos that almost covered every inch of his forearms, he was of average height. The man’s eyes were dilated and a very dull red. The next thing Ray could recall was feeling a flame of urgency lick through his body as pain seared his neck and flooded his veins. A twinge of arousal flooded through him as Ray realized the man’s tongue had been softly licking at his throat. The man pulled away licking his slick red lips, a soft groan escaped him.

“Sorry kid…” The man seemed genuinely sorry, as a flash of sadness crossed his eyes.

After a considerable amount of time, the man that had bitten him, Geoff Ramsey he learned, had sought Ray out and taken him under his wing. Apparently Geoff had a status quota to fill for the amount of people he turned or his boss Burnie something, would be breathing down his neck. A simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Wounds healed (Both mental and physical) and Geoff and Ray managed to keep in contact on a regular basis. Or at least what was regular for a person who had all the time on the planet. Geoff indoctrinated 4 more people into the world of vampirism after him. Including his best friend Gavin, who had apparently been the original target rather than Ray himself.

Sometimes Ray wished he hated Geoff, felt resentment towards him for changing his life and flipping everything upside down, but alas he had a big heart. And Ray forgave people. Perhaps to a fault. He would be damned if he was going to spend his whole life bearing grudges against people. Perhaps in a way he was saved. With father issue at home and a mother whose side most often revolved around her husband, communicating with his family would be the least of things he missed from his previous life.

Ray slipped out of his musings, rubbing the name upon his wrist as he always did, it was a habit of his that he formed from the very moment the name James scrawled itself so ornately over his wrist. Then a thought managed to present itself through Ray's reminiscing, if he didn't leave now someone was bound to follow the scream that had previously filled the air and search for its source.

With the euphoria completely out of his system, Ray strode carefully out of the small alley way he had chosen to feed in, the hunger had just been too strong to resist the temptation that wafted his way as a very attractive women happened to walk by him on his way home from the local Gamestop.

With his belly full of liquid and his hunger sated, Ray receded to his house and flipped on his xbox one. Call of Duty sounded really good right now, he needed to work through the mix of feelings he got each time he fed. Shooting whining teens and dominating online sounded seriously good to him. Stopping in the kitchen Ray fetched a soda from the fridge and stripped his blood soaked shirt from his skin, it peeled away from his skin and he threw it into the hamper in the threshold of the kitchen and the laundry room.

His house was stuffy and warm, Ray decided his pants had to go as well, stripping down into nothing but his boxers. Ray plopped himself into his plush suede black love seat and reclined his feet, and started up a game of online multiplayer. After a couple of games a small blip flashed with the notification: DGgeoff has sent you a message.

Sighing softly Ray opened the message and a cracking message filtered through his speakers.

“Hey Ray, my Brownman, I found someone that I think you would really like to meet,” Ray could practically hear the shit eating grin that was most likely plastered all over Geoff’s face as he recorded his message. “his name is James.” Geoff’s voice instantly turned serious and with that the voice message was over.

Ray stared at his TV for a very long time as he let the words sink into his skull. Geoff had found someone named James, So what? Despite himself butterflies and anxious eagerness filled his belly. 

There was a loud ringing in the air and Ray jumped glaring at his phone, the call was from Geoff. Against his will, Ray answered.

“I know you got my message.” His voice was laced with impatience.

“Yeah, I just got it, give me a break man I was whooping ass on call of duty.” Ray sighed softly the feeling of nervousness intensifying further as Geoff got straight to the point.

“I found the James to your wrist. Actually he doesn't even go by James, he goes by Ryan.”

“Geoff—“

“No Damn it, just listen to me Ray, his wrist has your name.”

“...” Ray was silent, anxiety blooming in his chest, clogging his words in place.

“And believe me, he is in no way human, I know you are worried about that,” he pressed on after a deep breath. “Ever heard of the vampire known as the Mad King?”

“Yeah, Geoff, what does that have to do with anything?” Ray sucked in a deep breath, he already knows where this is heading. 

“It’s him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because this fic is so unique and the AH RPF fandom is so small, I will be doing updates after I get a sufficient amount of feedback per chapter. I really want to make sure that people like the idea of this fic. After awhile I will stop and update normal as soon as I know whether people like this or not ^^"
> 
> If you find any errors, please let me know, I might have missed some :)


	2. Intimate Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan meet for the first time and their passion runs wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to listen to Happy together by filter while reading this :)

Ray feels the weightlessness in his chest and the giddy butterflies fluttering around rampantly in his stomach. He feels queasy yet excited all at once, and with great reason. About a week ago Geoff had met Ryan Haywood, king of the underground, and adorned on his wrist were the elegant red cursive letters that delicately spelled Ray over the tender flesh of his wrist. Ever since then Geoff had been harassing Ray with phone calls, texts, and messages over xbox live, all with the same pestering message.

Visit Ryan. You should meet Ryan. You should shake hands with Ryan.

Ray felt his cheeks grow hot. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t entirely enthralled in the idea of meeting his soulmate, it was the fact that Geoff felt the need to facilitate their meeting. Which would without a doubt include some form of sexual harassment on Geoff’s end.

“Ray I swear to god, why don’t you just tell Geoff that you will meet with Ryan to get him off your case?” The smooth British voice of Gavin snapped Ray out of his thoughts.

“Gavin, fuck off. How do we even know that it’s him for sure? There are a shit ton of people out there named James.”

“Yeah, with the name Ray scrawled all over their wrist.”

“There are how many Ray’s in the world? It could just be a coincidence…” Ray’s voice turned a bit sour at the end. What the hell was it that was keeping him from at least meeting the guy?

“Look just meet the damn guy, Geoff isn’t just harassing you over this whole ordeal, he bugs me every day. ‘Hey Gavin, did you ask Ray about Ryan?’ and I always tell him: oh no Ray is too busy playing his damn xbox.”

“It’s what I do to relieve stress.”

“That is complete bull shit and you know it, bloody hell Ray I will drag you to Geoff and force you if I have to.” Gavin glares hard at Ray before continuing, “I’m sick of Geoff harassing me all the time about you, grow a pair and talk to the bloody man!”

At the word bloody Ray has to bite back a soft moan that threatens to escape his lips. He had been so caught up in the idea of Ryan, he had forgotten all about feeding, he was never all too concerned with it before so it wasn’t the first time that he had completely forgotten blood needed to be a regular part of his diet. Gavin gives his best friend a questioning look. Ray shrinks into the couch under the weight of Gavin’s stare, and bites his lips hard as the motion causes his junk to rub against the fabric of his pants.

With the hunger came the insatiable need to pleasure himself. It was his body’s reaction to needing the blood as much as he did when he waited for such a long time. Ray began to crave the scarlet liquid, every atom of his being screamed with a sudden need that ricocheted through his whole body.

“Ray are you alright? You’re a bit pink.”

“M’fine… Now can we finish up this level?” Ray impatiently grabs at his controller to emphasize his point.

“No, not until you promise me you’ll talk to Geoff.” Gavin’s eyes follow his best friend’s hands. Ray hopes that Gavin doesn’t see the ridiculous bulge in his pants. He feels like a teenager all over again in the getting awkward boners in the wrong places kinda way.

Ray grits his teeth harshly gnashing them together until they squeak in protest, his patience is wearing thin, he wants to finish this god forsaken level of Halo, then slip into his bed and jerk off to his heart’s content. If Gavin doesn’t pick up his fucking controller in like five seconds, Ray is going to kick his ass out.

“You know what fine Gavin, I will talk to Geoff now can we _please_ finish this level?” Ray manages to croak out, his face is a bit flushed and he’s embarrassed to be sporting a hard on in front of his best friend.

“Sure thing, just don’t forget.” Gavin picks up his controller and Ray nearly sobs in relief.

They finish the last level of Halo 3 and Ray feels excitement roll down his spine as he realizes he will get his alone time. It’s getting close to sunrise and Gavin gets up to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Gavin smiles as he grabs his coat from the closet.

“Sure Vav.” They shake hands and Gavin places what he hopes to be a reassuring hand on Ray’s shoulder. Ray grits his teeth again the warmth of Gavin’s palm sends a small shiver through his body.

“Good luck!” With that the man was off into the last remaining minutes of darkness, down the hall and into his apartment.

Ray let’s a soft groan escape his lips as he closes his front door, a hand reaches down and he palms himself through his jeans, a jolt of pleasure yields a shaky moan. Ray laughs softly. It was almost pathetic that he needed blood THIS bad. What was even worse was that his withdrawal symptoms included popping massive erections at the most terrible of moments.

Ray finds himself too lazy to go into his bedroom, and instead falls into his couch. Shakily he unzips his pants and dips his fingertips bellow his boxers. Ray, with his unoccupied hand, fishes out his phone and sends Geoff a mesage.

_To: Geoff_  
 _From: Me_  
 _Fine u asshole I will meet with Ryan. I mean YOLO right?_

Doing two things at once proves to be increasingly difficult and Ray shakily manages to press the send button. With both hands free, he reaches under his boxers and pull out his quivering length.

A soft buzz fills the air and Ray sighs pausing his movements to glare at his phone.

_From: Geoff_  
 _To: Me_  
 _I will let Ryan know. Plan for Thursday, I will pick you up and we will go meet him since you can’t drive yourself._

Ray ignores the message in favor of picturing a big busted women working his length between her smooth fingers, big blue orbs shinning up at him, her brunette curls cascading around her petite shoulders, tickled his stomach as she leans in to press tiny kisses and licks to his glistening head.

Ray’s thoughts run rampant, and though he will never admit it aloud, the thoughts that send him over the edge are the thoughts of a smooth deep voice and facial hair gently scrapping him as his cock is worshiped between gorgeous lips. The lips belong to what Ray had conjured up to be the image of Ryan.

His back arched high off his seat, head lolling back into plush couch as he came with a shout.  
~~~  
Thursday had arrived far too quickly for Ray. Before he knew it he was sitting in the passenger seat of Geoff’s Porsche twiddling his thumbs in nervousness.

“Ray, I want you to be excited not a nervous wreck.”

“I can’t help it. I never really thought I would meet my soulmate.”

“Yeah well I didn’t either, and guess what, I still managed to find Griffon. Hell, we had one hell of a time trying to even get along. I changed her into a Vampire, and she hated me for the longest time. But the first moment we touched hands, our ink turned black. She refused to accept it, and yet here we are today with a daughter, and we are doing just fine.” Geoff’s eyes light up, a sudden warmth filling them as he talks about his family.

Ray feels a spark of envy run through him and feels guilty immediately.

“Oh wait you just said soulmate? Does that mean you believe that he is the one?” There is a smugness in Geoff’s voice now.

“No.” Ray flushes instantly embarrassed and irritated all at once. “How did you guys meet anyway? Most people don’t exactly show their wrists the first time you meet someone.”

“I met him while I was at Volkhar club with Griffon. You know the one that Gavin and Michael keep talking about? Yeah well they have some kick ass beers, so we checked it out, I went to the bar immediately and Griffon went to the dancefloor. Ryan was there in one of the stools at the bar, I happened to see your name because he was wearing a bracelet that caught my attention, it was a bunch of silver fangs. I asked for his name, and we got to talking.” Geoff’s moustache puffs and he takes a breath before continuing, “After a while Griffon fetched me from the bar and I guess a friend of hers knew him as the Mad King.” Ray assumed that they kept contact because after that Geoff went silent.

When they finally pulled up to the flat, Ray felt relief flood him as he stepped out of the car, his legs gone stiff from sitting for so long.

“Well go ahead and go on in, he’s on the second floor, flat number 72.” Geoff had a smug smile plastered to his face.

“You’re going to leave me alone with a guy you barely even know? Geoff what if this guy isn’t even my soulmate?”

“Ray don’t chicken out, just text me whenever you are ready to be picked up, I’ve got business to take care of before Burnie kills me.”

With that Geoff hopped in his car and drove off.

_To: Geoff_  
 _From: Me_  
 _Asshole._

Reluctantly Ray found himself at the door to flat 72, his heart was racing, his palms were sweaty and he really was not ready for this. Hesitantly he rang the doorbell. Ray could hear muffled noises before the door opened to reveal a man dressed in a deep maroon suit with a black undershirt and a sleek black tie. His hair was parted in the middle and his blue orbs glistened brightly.

Ray was unable to speak. He instantly remembered the night that he had jerked off to the very idea of the Ryan that now stood before him.

“Hey, Geoff was telling me all about you, your Ray right?” The man smiled and damn, it was attractive.

“Yeah man. I’m Ray, sorry for just dropping in, Geoff had business to take care of.” Ray felt his ability to speak return, his words coming out a bit awkwardly.

“Well I am glad that you were able to make it, I’m Ryan, although you probably knew that already.”

“Ray.”

Ryan held his hand out to Ray. Ray felt his heart shudder and his stomach churn. This was it, this would be the moment that he would find out if this gorgeous man standing in front of him was his soulmate.

Their hands softly connected and Ray felt a gasp escape his lips unintentionally. There was a sharp and sudden bite of pleasure that raced down his spine and into his gut. Ray felt his fangs slowly slip out of the roof of his mouth. Ray trembled as sparks of pleasure raced through his every nerve, his wrist was tingly. His breath hitched as his eyes locked with Ryan’s, they were dark and glassy. There was a burning sensation at his wrist.

Black ink swirled around the red ink that adorned their wrists, eventually nothing but black ink remained. Ryan’s eyes, Ray realized very belatedly had changed color, they were now a dull red. Ray gulped and shivered as the last bit of pleasure left his body. Ryan leaned in close to Ray, skimming his lips over the juncture at which Ray’s shoulder melded into his neck, were his pulse raced.

“I’ve waited too long to meet you…” Ryan whispered his voice was rich and smooth.

Ryan’s lips touched Ray’s neck and ghosted up and down a vein that was beating at the pace of a cheetah in the wild.

“Ryan…” Ray felt himself leaning into the touch. Their skin touching felt so intimate, nothing in the world would ever replace this very moment. Ryan’s fangs teased the smooth and delicate skin beneath his mouth, he licked softly at the area.

They were losing their minds, and Ray found himself rocking his hips subconsciously into Ryan’s who growled deep in his throat. It was too much, too fast. Yet temptation and the growing need to cum made his actions bolder. At a particularly harsh thrust of his hips, Ryan’s fangs pierced his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last time guys, after this chapter gets a sufficient amount of feedback I will update it. :) Please let me know if you see any errors, I do not have a Beta so these mistakes are all my own.
> 
> I really appreciate comments btw! They give me the muse to write!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed


	3. Hillside Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short chapter, I apologize, it is MEANT to be this way. Next chapter will be longer :)
> 
> Just so that you all know, I have created a playlist that revolves around this AU, please take the time to listen to it whenever you can :) http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/red-reminiscence
> 
> Enjoy~

The air is stuffy, stagnant, filled with the stark scent of stale blood. It’s a wafting smell that permeates through the air, rotting the molecules with a rancid and death like smell. Ray feels his eyes well up with tears despite himself. It’s repulsive and gross. He got what he wanted: the ink on his wrist is black as the midnight blanket stretched across the open sky. Ray finally found his soulmate. 

The world had obviously placed a curse on him.

This psychopathic, outrageously infuriating man, held the everlasting sigil of the love eternal fate had placed on their souls. Their immortal souls, damned to forever be bound by the black ink forever stellated into their wrists.

This must be a joke. Ray lets out a whimper before busting into unbelieving laughter. Fuck fate, there was no way that Ray was going to be strapped forever to this… this maniac.

Several months had passed since Ray and Ryan first met, their messy first encounter led to several instances afterwards. Their bodies connected and after the first time, they just couldn’t stop. Their blood broiled as it melded into one, both consuming the others blood on multiple occasions. It was pathetic, the man he had been meant to spend the rest of his life with, met with him purely for the pleasures of their bodies, forever fueled by the blood in which they consumed.

Ray felt his stomach lurch, he knew that there was something fishy with the man emblazoned with a name such as The Mad King, he really should have seen this coming. Maybe if he had asked about the man’s work earlier, he could have avoided this. If he had not asked then, he had the feeling that eventually he would have found out anyway, better to know than live in blissful ignorance.

Ray squirmed at the sound of flesh being torn, against his will Ray felt his fangs reacting to the fresh scent of blood. Brown orbs slowly melded into pools of deep red misery.

Ryan sat across from him, a neck pressed tightly to his lips as he ripped into the fresh uncarved, fluttering vein beneath porcelain skin. A gurgle filled the air, and the women whose arms had been flailing, ceased to move at all. Ray swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared it, trying to speak.

“This is what you do? You run a brothel of sorts? Filled with thralls…?” Ray’s voice quivered slightly. Ryan’s eyes immediately zeroed in on Ray, it was ominous in the almost pitch black room to have deep red eyes shining brightly as the stared deep into the lad’s eyes.

Ryan released the neck he had been devouring in what Ray felt was similar to a lion relinquishing its prey.

“Yes. I run this place, no one crosses me. When someone eats their way too far and kills a thrall, we simply seek out another soul, and replace them.” Ryan’s voice was even, cold and sharp, Ray felt sick again.

“You’re torturing these humans.” Ray says simply trying to even out the nerves that clog his throat.

“Most of the time they die after one feeding. When you organize a place like this, it makes you invincible. I can sleep without worry of a stake burying into my chest. I see all sorts of people that come in and out of the cages. People like you, the kind hearted vampires that try not to crack under the pressure of being near fresh blood. People with no souls that devour the thralls. I find it baffling really that everyone expects us to be ok with stale blood in bags, or the fake blood pills they have been trying to push through our mouths lately. No vampire is satisfied or satiated that way.” Ryan’s fangs are still bared and they slide against his stained lips with every word he speaks.

Ray feels distracted as he glances to the body on the floor. For a moment he has to wonder what it is that bugs him so much about a bunch of vampires coming for food, and feeding. It was better than killing on the streets he supposed. Under the venom of their fangs, the people probably weren’t even aware of what was happening.

“No one goes hungry around here, I am the king of the castle, I have no enemies.” Ryan flashes a dangerous smile at Ray, his stained fangs glittering in the dark room.

“What about their families? Ryan it’s wrong to keep them trapped here!” Ray desperately tries.

“We are vampires! What do you expect?! We have to feed one way or another, I have simply made it easier.”

“What happens to the bodies?” 

“We burn them.” Ryan says almost in a bored manner, and Ray feels rage boil through his veins.

“You are taking away their lives! This is hell for them, not one of them have consented, and you just take them away. What about their families? Who gives a fuck?” Ray clenches his fists tight by his side. Ryan casts a heated glare across the room before standing up and slowly walking towards his younger lover.

“Ryan, don’t come near me. I don’t care if you have my name on your wrist or not. I’m leaving. This is insane.” Ray feels himself panic, his body is suddenly pressed up against the cold grey stone wall. Though he may not be living, the cold against his back is sudden and sends shivers down his spine.

There is warm breath against Ray’s neck.

“What’s the matter Ray? Your eyes are red too. I’m not a monster here. These thralls are the ones that are trapped down here. For good reason too…” Ryan mumbles out and licks a stripe of Ray’s exposed neck hungrily.

“Ryan seriously, get off.” Ray’s eyes hold a certain fire to them, one in which Ryan hadn’t seen yet in the short amount of time that they have been together. He backs off slowly.

Ray feels a rush of relief fill his lungs and he’s running as fast as he can out of the vampire brothel. Ray fumbles for his phone and before he knows it Gavin is speaking in his ear.

“Hey X-ray, what’s up?”

“Come get me right now.”

“Is everythin—“

“Just come and get me!!” Ray nearly shouts.

“Were are you?” Ray hears jingling of keys in the background as Gavin fumbles around his room.

“Hillside Street, the cathedral. Hurry up.” With that Ray hangs up his phone and pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head and steps out into the rain. It takes 10 minutes before Gavin arrives. Ray hops into the car, slamming the door shut.

“Hey don’t go slamming the doors all willy nilly, this car is brand spanking new, Ray.” Gavin glares at Ray.

Ray returns Gavin’s glare with his own, the lad immediately shuts up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a new chapter very very soon (Of course after a sufficient amount of feedback). Also I might be adding more chapters then 5, we shall see.
> 
> Same as last time, after a sufficient amount of feedback I will update, I want to make sure that you all are still interested <3 after this next chapter I will update normally.


	4. Eclectic Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan very reluctantly try to heal their suffering relationship after the discovery of Ryan's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone. I had some time to sit down and write this chapter up! On a side note I have created a playlist depicting this AU and would appreciate you all checking it out, find it here: http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/red-reminiscence Feedback on it would be appreciated <3
> 
> Enjoy~

There is a strong scent of roses that wafts down the dreary grey steps of the apartment complex. Ray is on his way home from Geoff’s house. Much to Ray’s dismay the man managed to coerce him into talking about the night that Ryan had revealed exactly why he had been referred to as the ‘Mad King’ on the streets. They had a long talk and Ray opened up more than he had been willing to with Gavin. Before Ray was able to reprimand himself, the words just kept flowing past his lips, his concerns and troubles. To be honest Ray wasn’t expecting Geoff to be as receptive as he was, turns out the man was really worried about him after hearing about the day’s events from Gavin.

Geoff was one of the few people that truly understood Ray’s softhearted approach to being a vampire. Granted the man could be a pain in the ass, however he was one to never turn a blind eye to his friends. Ray was flustered, Ryan was the exact opposite of everything that he tried to be. Ryan was the head of the cathedral on Hillside Street that was the banquet feast for all bloodsuckers in the area. Austin was filled with a diverse population, as well as an equally diverse underbelly. Ray lived in the musky underbelly, along with any and all vampires that resided in the darkest depths of the city.

The vast population was kept in check by the night dwelling immortals that cleansed the soil of any unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. For some it was a difficult task, playing reaper, exterminating random victims for food. The unacceptable part that divided the night dwellers from the humans was the simple fact that humans were on the wrong side of the food chain. When man loses its stature at the tippy top of the pyramid, the world is not balanced to many. The threat of being prey to anyone is normally not a threat that looms over humanity. Normally.

People like Ryan are exactly the reason why humans fear vampires. The hunt and feed without a care in the world, throwing away their humanistic morals in exchange for the everlasting red elixir of immortality. 

There were the vampires that tried to feed only on animals, the quickened pulse of an animal is nothing compared to the blood sipped up laced with such a deep fear in taints the rivers of blood in their fleshy prisons. Blood is as good as cocaine to vampires, without it they lose their sanity and transform into the monsters they were played up to be. Ray had experienced the very start of going mad from lack of blood. When he was first changed Ray refused to consume blood. Had Geoff not found him in the streets and supplied a fresh neck to rip into, Ray would have lost himself. 

Ray lets out a deep sigh as the memories of the past trickle through his mind. Geoff had taken so much from him, yet given so much in return. The bitterness that filled the air every time they met slowly changed into mutual respect, and eventually friendship. They had been through a lot together and Ray respected Geoff’s opinion and advice. Talking to Geoff always seemed to ease his frivolous mind. Yet again Geoff proved to be a catalyst in easing Ray’s hectic mind.

A lot had happened and changed. Ray found his soulmate, had several sexual encounters with said man, and was thrust into the harsh reality that Ryan and Ray clashed heavily when it came to their morale compasses. They were so different. At the first sign of trouble Ray felt the urge to flee. Run and never look back at the man that he was destined by fate to spend the eternity of his life with. Hightail away from the whirlwind of chaos that had been thrown his direction.

He had done it most of his life. Ray hid from the issues he had at home when he was still living by immersing himself in the virtual worlds so intricately crafted into little shinning discs. Video games were his safe haven. Safe haven when things got rough. Safe haven when his catholic mother discovered her son held the soulmate tattoo of a man’s name. All he ever knew how to do was flee, escape reality. Refuse to accept change and in a fight or flight situation, flight always won.

The first issue that could not be avoided entirely was the reality of being changed into a creature of the night. The reality of having to sleep in the day or risk blistering and exploding to death, amongst other life altering things such as drinking blood, was a burden that at first weighed heavy in his heart. In his time of transformation, Geoff had coached the younger into reality. Taught him the proper way to feed without turning his victim into a vampire, the way to organize his time properly and not find himself blistering in the sun.

Yet again Geoff had coached Ray into a reasonable solution. Ryan was not going to change his ways, he was a vampire with a handle on dabbling in the harsh underbelly of being a vampire. Killing came natural to him, it was never a crime. With a person very much set in their ways, changing for one person was something that Geoff reasoned was not ever going to happen. The fact still remained that they were bound together by the black words embedded into their skin.

Ryan makes a living by dabbling in the darker side of things, and Geoff had been the one to point out that Ryan being in his line of work did not necessarily require Ray stepping in and getting his hands dirty as well. Just because you are in love with a criminal, does not mean you in turn have to become one yourself. Ray knew that. 

The hard part was finding the ability to cope with a person whose head was screwed on loose. Ray had been so upset last time he had refused to acknowledge the fact that Ryan had any bit of sanity in him. Geoff coaxed him into remembering that the man he had first met had been very sane. The man may be a sociopath, but the shreds of his madness had not overthrown the fact that he was very intelligent. Perhaps that is what had scared Ray the most.

The man knew his transgressions, accepted them as a part of his everyday life, and looked ahead. Never once second guessing the things that many people might see as trivial. 

Ray felt as if he had a better understanding of Ryan after speaking with Geoff. To be honest he was stuck over the events that took place, but he felt as if perhaps the man wasn’t inherently as evil as he had first perceived. If that were the case then perhaps the idea of working through their issues wasn't as far off of an idea as it had felt previously.

With that in mind Ray rounds the corner of the last set of steps to his floor and gasps loudly at the sight before his brown orbs. There are rose petals lining the hallway, delicately decorating the worn coffee carpet. The soft and subtle scent of the pink and crimson flowers scattered at his feet perfumed the hallway, as well as the staircase air with such a delicate yet gorgeous scent. It was a breathtaking sight. The roses lay delicate upon the hallway all the way up to Ray’s apartment which was the sixth door to the right of the winding staircase. At the base of the stairs lay petal pink roses and further down the hallway the roses gradually increased in hue. The gradient of roses ranged from soft pink, fuchsia, to the deepest and most luscious scarlet roses Ray had ever seen.

Ray had a week spot for roses, they held a place in his heart that nothing would ever replace. They were delicate and difficult to touch without ripping your skin on their thorns. The rose petals were large, Ray found himself wondering just how big the roses had been before their petals had been plucked, the thought makes him sad, yet never the less the sight was beyond beautiful. 

The Hispanic found himself tip toeing through the bed of roses so as to not crush them beneath his boots, as he reached his door Ray bent down and plucked a petal from the floor and brushed his lips over the silken soft fabric that the floor had not touched. Pocketing the petal, Ray reached into his pocket and fished the silver jagged key to his apartment out. Sliding the prongs of the key upwards (The construction workers had installed every doorknob in the complex upside down) Ray turned the key to unlock the door, only to find that it had been unlocked already.

“Shit.” 

The last thing the lad needed was someone breaking into his house and finding the blood tablets as well as the pile of bloodied clothes in the laundry room. Surely they would call the cops. Ray snorts at the irony in his last thought before panic settles into the pit of his stomach. Slowly he turns the worn knob and to his surprise, deep red petals are scattered across the entry way. 

Cautiously Ray steps into his apartment and almost silently shuts the door. There is a maroon suit jacket perched on the back of his sofa. Immediately Ray’s blood runs cold. Ryan. 

“Ryan?” 

The younger cautiously places his keys into a bowl on the entertainment center where he always keeps his keys, and surveys the house. There are jet black candles with flickering flames resting on Ray’s dinner table, a deep red tablecloth covers the normally bare table. Two empty crystal wine glasses are placed delicately atop white lacy doilies. Ray has never seen his house, dare he say romantic as it looks now. The lights are off and deep ebony candles decorate his counter-tops, coffee table, and entertainment center. The lad’s apartment looked so ethereal, surreal and warm.

Ray jumps at the sound of shifting in the other room, he can hear the soft creak of the floor as they shift slightly under the weight of footsteps. Ryan enters Ray’s field of vision and instantly he smells the intoxicating scent of Ryan’s cologne. It’s a pleasant scent that seems to compliment the subtle dust of rose in the air. Ray swallows thickly his Adam’s apple bobbing. The movement doesn’t go unnoticed, Ray can feel the gent’s eyes tracing the skin of his throat as it bobs nervously.

“Ryan, what are you doing here?” 

Ray tries to sound firm, but his voice comes out a bit weak much to his chagrin. Ryan smiles at this, it’s devilish just how suave the man looks. Ray feels his knees shake slightly, Ryan looks amazing, wearing a black dress shirt with white buttons, a silk black tie, black slacks. Something about the man clad in all black catches Ray’s attention.

“To reconcile for the last time we met. I realize it was a lot for you to process and take in. I suppose most people would find it a bit disturbing.” The air surrounding Ryan is much different than it had been when they were in the cathedral. Ryan licks his lips slightly before continuing, “I felt the need to… apologize in my own way I suppose.”

Ray feels his nerves clogging his throat.

“You won’t change.” The words are out of Ray’s mouth before he can stop them.

“No, I won’t change. It’s the way I earn my money, security, status. I think the fact that I came to apologize should be enough. No?” 

“Ryan, you broke into my apartment after I told you not to come near me.”

“When you said to get away, it was only in that precise moment. You never said to never come around you again. I wanted to see you and I knew that you would not, so I figured apologizing would be the best way to do so.”

“So you didn’t care. You just wanted to apologize so that I wouldn’t kick you out.” Ray questions exasperated.

When Ray doesn’t receive an answer, he knows full well he has his answer.

“This conversation isn’t helping me at this moment. Why should I not tell you to go?” Ray glares at the gent his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Because I went through the trouble of doing all of this for you.” As he is talking, Ryan approaches his soulmate who in turn steps backwards. Two steps forward, Ray takes three steps back. Until his back collides with the wall. Ray instantly feels caged.

“Ray, I want you to come to accept me. That may not be at this precise moment, but eventually I want you to understand why I do what I do.”

“You’ll have to enlighten me then, because I have no idea why.” Ray purses his lips and lets out a shaky breath, Ryan’s face is a mere inch from his own. Their eyes locked in a silent war. Ryan’s breath tickles the soft skin of Ray’s lips.

“Then I shall, some other day that is. I have other plans at this moment…” Ryan whispers, his lips ghost over the lad’s with every word spoken. Ray feels a flare of eagerness rush through him at the gent’s words. A soft petal pink blush dusts over Ray’s cheeks, illuminated by the soft radiating glow of the candles in the room.

“Ryan, I still don’t think what you are doing is right. And just because you did all of this doesn’t mean that I am going to forgive you so easily… You’re still in—“ There are insistent warm lips that collide with Ray’s, the kiss is in no way shape or form gentle.

Their lips caress each other, soft skin sliding together. Ryan nibbles softly at Ray’s bottom lip who in turn takes in a sharp breath. This is not ok, sure he could try to forgive Ryan and move on with his life, but Ray was still furious with Ryan. Geoff had managed to douse Ray’s anger. The Hispanic still held anger towards Ryan. Yet here he was allowing himself to be kissed and pulled in closer to the very same man he was supposed to be angry at.

As soon as their lips danced together Ray knew it was futile to put up any resistance. Ryan’s lips parted and their tongues twined together feverishly rubbing against each other. Ray was melting in their embrace.

“Ray, let me make love to you tonight… Over the roses, I want to see your pretty flushed skin against the petals.” Ryan mumbled sensually against Ray’s trembling lips as he pulled away, their lips sticking together briefly.

Ryan would be the death of him.

“Go ahead…” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be five chapters, depending on how the last chapter pans out, and your opinions, I might consider adding another chapter to smooth out any loose ends.
> 
> I don't plan on abandoning this AU and am planning to release a future Mavin fic (That obviously ties into this story) depicting the Mavin perspective during the events that Ray and Ryan endure. Look forward to that!
> 
> Special thanks to Griffon and Xanzs who have left a comment on every chapter so far <3 thank you both I appreciate your guys comments :)


	5. Pearl razors, Red wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut. That is all. (Also warning there is light blood play.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that all of you know, this AU has a playlist that you can find here: http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/red-reminiscence
> 
> As always enjoy~

Their bodies move in tandem. Dancing and sliding together, almost as if their very flesh had been starved of each other. Their tongues clashed and caressed, teeth bit roughly at lips sometimes clicking together. Breathy moans filtered through the dimly lit room, the romantic swaying of the candle flames the only source of light. Hands slide both roughly and gentle over their bodies as they re-learned each other’s sweet spots.

Ray sits up, pulling their lips apart long enough to remove his shirt and launch it across the room, and vaguely he hoped the damn thing wouldn’t land on a candle. The chilly air caressed across his body, whispering cold soothing breaths of air across slightly dusted nipples. Ray sighs heavily as he leans back on his calves, straddling Ryan’s hips and rolls his own, eliciting a gasp from the gent that should have been illegal.

“Ray….” Ryan whispers out gently, it’s a tone that surprises Ray, gentleness is not something he would ever have associated with the gent. Ray’s head is swimming, the man below him compared to the man he had been frightened of were very different people.

The Hispanic runs a finger down Ryan’s chest and brushes his finger over a nipple encased in fabric. Ryan’s dress shirt had to go. Deft fingers eagerly slipped the pearl white buttons apart, slowly revealing Ryan’s chest. Ray felt his cheeks heat up as embarrassment slowly replaced the eagerness he had just previously felt.

“What’s the matter?” Ryan’s voice was husky and rough, lust dripping from his voice.

“Nothing…” Ray mumbles.

To be honest he has no idea what made him so embarrassed. Granted it had been a very long time since they had seen each other naked, however today seemed to be much different from their previous encounters. Ray reached for Ryan’s wrist and caressed and then kissed the ebony words scrawled across the milk white skin of the gents wrist. Everything felt different now, it felt more intimate then any of their previous encounters. Ryan had put forth the effort to make things up to Ray, he tried to make amends.

Granted it would still take a while for Ray to complete forgive his soulmate, however for the time being, Ray felt as if none of that mattered anymore. He had his soulmate, the world was right for once and they could always work out their disagreements whenever they needed to. They had eternity to try and figure out their lives, after all.

“Bite me.” Ryan says simply. The words are soft yet demanding, and Ray’s jumps his train of thought wrecked.

“What? Why would I bite you?” Ray glances down at Ryan and licks his lips unconsciously.

“Please, draw my blood.” Ryan holds his wrist as he sits up to Ray’s lips as if to emphasize his point. 

“I know, but why do you want me to— uhn!” Ray’s face flushes slightly, Ryan’s fangs are buried deep in his neck. The lad rolls his hips softly his arousal heightened at the sudden intrusion. The act of sharing blood with one’s lover is almost as intimate as cuming together, for vampires. It’s an act that usually only life partners partake in, to trust another vampire to sink their fangs into one’s neck is a trust granted only to those a vampire trusted.

Ray was iffy about the trust factor, but as he had made up his mind earlier, trivial things like that could wait. Right now, what they were doing felt right, it felt good, and truly that’s all that mattered to Ray. 

Soft sucking noises filled the space between them, Ray felt his breath hitching, the feeling of blood being pulled from his veins was exquisite and the soft occasional caress of Ryan’s tongue was doing wonders to the lad. Sweet pleasure zinged up and down his spine and pooled in the base of his gut. Ryan’s teeth sank deeper and Ray felt his cock twitch. Oh fuck this was turning him on much, much more than it should be. Ray thrusts his hips harshly into Ryan’s, grinding his hips desperate for any bit of friction.

A sharp growl at the base of Ray’s ear made him shiver, Ryan was playing his body like an instrument. He knew every which way to make Ray sing. Ray’s eyes softly melded into a mellow red, his quivering lips kissed Ryan’s wrist before pressing soft kisses into the side of Ryan’s neck, who in turn exposed his neck further; an invitation. A small groan slipped past Ray’s lips, his fangs slowly retracting. Ray ghosted his pearl fangs against quivering flesh beneath his lips.

A pulse of arousal races through Ray as Ryan’s fangs slowly leave his neck.

“Ray, please bite me.” Ryan sighs out, his voice a bit firmer than before. Soft breath tickles Ray’s open wounds. Ray needs no further encouragement and slowly plunges his fangs into Ryan’s neck.

“Fuck…” Ryan’s fangs sink deep into Ray’s neck further along Ray’s neck then the previous bite. Suckling sounds fill the air as their hips roll together. Ray feels his heart racing and his mind numbing with the dizzying sensation of having blood leave and enter his body at the same time. 

There is nothing quite like the taste of another vampire’s blood, not even human blood drenched in fear, or ecstasy could rival the deluxe and decadent sweet rich taste that was unique to only vampires. Finer than any wine, the velvet elixir provided a high that could be reached no other way. Pleasure thrummed through their veins as fangs bit deeper and deeper.

Ray felt his head turn light, he was getting close to fainting, the feelings rushing through him all at once was overwhelming. He pulled away from Ryan and let out a deep breath, the gent removed his fangs as well and flashed an almost lazy smile at his younger lover.

“You taste exquisite…” Ryan breathed softly panting against Ray’s neck as he licked the four deep bite wounds still softly oozing blood in his lover’s neck. Ryan flipped Ray with a thump and immediately connected their lips. Ray weakly traced Ryan’s tongue with his own, the strength in his body slowly returning.

Ray mewled softly and arched his back as Ryan slipped his hand over his lover’s crotch, unzipping Ray’s pants with ease. Ryan moved with urgency and ripped the lad’s pants along with his boxers off. The Hispanic shakily gasped as his cock hit the air, dripping the fluids of his arousal.

“Ryan… Please…” Ray whimpered and arched his hips into the air, eager for any sort of sensation, he was so ready. He needed Ryan, needed to be connected with him. Ray wanted to drown in pleasure.

“Patience is a virtue.” Ryan grounds out, although it’s abundantly clear to Ray that the man is teetering on the verge of losing his self-control.

“Just fuck me. Fill me up already.” Ray breathes out airily, his voice quivering like his cock with anticipation. 

Ryan snaps, biting his wrist in an almost violent manner, earning a confused yet hazy glance from Ray. Ryan dips two fingers into his blood, coats them thoroughly and groans in satisfaction before pulling Ray closer to him. Ray immediately knows what Ryan is going to do and opens his legs wide to accommodate his boyfriend. Two ruby fingers are pressing at Ray’s entrance and he rocks into the fingers eagerly.

Ryan takes his time and thrusts his fingers shallowly into Ray before thrusting his fingers deeper and curving them seeking out the walnut sized bundle of nerves that would make Ray Sing. After a few moments of prodding Ray lets out a deep moan, thrusting his hips violently back into Ryan’s fingers. His muscles twitch and contract around Ryan who mercilessly pounds his fingers in and out of Ray. The blood is starting to crust at his knuckles, but neither of them can really bring themselves to mind. 

Ryan’s wrist is still bleeding rather profusely and he groans slightly at the site before dragging his wounded wrist up and down Ray’s twitching penis. Their fluids mingle together and Ryan feels his own cock twitch within the confines of his black slacks, he knows that there will be a stain he will have to clean out of them later. But honestly he can’t really bring himself to give a damn as Ray bends and twists in pleasure beneath him. The sight is intoxicating and Ryan feels his blood boil with passion.

“Oh Fuck Ryan please! Ahh!” Ray claws his hands into the sheets below him and reaches down to pull Ryan’s fingers out, “If you don’t hurry up Ryan I’m going to cum with you doing that.” Ray’s eyes are hooded and a dull red as he practically pleads to Ryan with his eyes.

Ryan removes himself from Ray to remove his pants and underwear and readjusts himself above Ray. Their lips meet and feverishly dance across each other. Ryan coats his throbbing cock with his blood and strokes himself while maintaining eye contact with Ray who bites his lips in eagerness.

“Fuck me.”

Ryan is pushing into Ray before the lad can even finish his sentence. Ryan’s hips snap vigorously against Ray who seemingly suck his lover deeper inside. They aren’t going to last long and they both know it. Ray’s cock bounces slightly between them leaking profusely, every rub against Ryan has him keening with pleasure.

Although they want it to last longer with the high of blood filling their veins and the pleasure zipping through them, they cum in tandem and bask in the afterglow.

“These petals have nothing on your beauty…” Ryan breathes out softly and wraps his arms around Ray.

Ray chokes a bit. His heart thrumming wildly in his chest as Ryan nuzzles his face into the wounded side of his neck. Ryan licks softly at the wounds. 

Ray was in too deep. It was in that very moment he knew that there would be no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am going to have 6 chapters now, but the more I write this the more chapters I want to write!! ARGH. Lol so this might be several more chapters. I guess we will just have to see. The next chapter will be more plot centered :)
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated, it gives me the muse to update~


	6. Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have no idea what is going on, I intended this to be 5 chapters, and now the story in running away from me. The plot is thickening and I am loving this so far. I have no idea just how many chapters this is going to be.
> 
> As always enjoy~

Self-reassurance was something that Ray definitely felt he needed at the moment. Lately Ryan has been in a foul mood, more so then usual. When Ryan was in a foul mood, Ray felt the need to hide himself away to avoid the man’s wrath. Something big was going on, and the lad suspected it might have a large part to do with Ryan’s work.

After very tentatively accepting Ryan’s work, (though he tried not to think about it too much, it always upset him.) the fact still remained that Ryan was in no way ever going to quit or relinquish his job. Although Ray felt the need to ask about the gent’s struggles, Ray still felt his apprehension getting in the way.

Things had been getting better between the two of them, Ray felt as if he understood Ryan much better than when they started this affair between the two of them. While they were just beginning to find their bearings on life together with each other, Ryan began his insane mood swings. The man would be calm one minute, and after a phone call or text from someone (Ray still wasn’t entirely sure from who) Ryan would instantaneously revert into a bad mood.

The first time it had happened Ray felt the need to ask and console his partner, but Ryan simply shook him off and distanced himself. It was difficult to deal with the man when he wound up in his moods. The frequency of his rapid mood swings has increased and once again their relationship was feeling the strain of outside forces.

One day Ray was simply unable to take it any longer.

“Ryan, why are you being like this? You’ve been in theses moods so much lately it’s starting to really worry me.” Ray places a gentle hand on the gent’s shoulder and rubs it slightly.

“It’s nothing that you would want to hear about.” Ryan’s voice was cold, sharp. 

Yup the man did not want to talk, never the less, Ray pressed on.

“Ryan, you can talk to me even if it is about your job…” The lad sighs and cards his fingers through his hair.

“If I do tell you, all that will happen is you getting angry. I don’t feel like dealing with that right now.”

Ray frowned.

“Yeah, of course I’d be just a bit irritated. But that’s to be expected and nothing can be done to avoid that, so, tell me what has been going on lately?”

“And what if I prefer not to talk about it?” Ryan grinds out, his teeth audibly squeaking. Ray shivers the sounds sending Goosebumps across his flesh.

“I’m just trying to tell you that I am here to listen if you need it. I know that there is something going on that is really bugging you, so if there is anything that I can do to alleviate anything that you are feeling, I want to help. Even if I can’t do much, the least I can do is listen.” 

Ray stands up and makes his way to the fridge, he pulls out a coke and a packet of blood pills. He was starting to get sick from not consuming blood as of late. Plopping down next to Ryan, Ray sighs and rips the packet of blood tablets open. After tapping his coke a few times, Ray opens the coke and pours the entire packet of blood pills into his beverage.

The damn things were unappetizing compared to the real thing, but considering the lack of humans around, as well as the fact that Ray did not want to go and murder another person, the tablets would have to do. Ray never even kept them in his house or had any interest in them before Geoff had practically forced the tablets onto him after Ray had another episode of going too long without blood.

Since Geoff worked for the same company that produced the blood tablets, he had access to them all the time. Nightingales. Co was the company Geoff worked for, from what Ray gathered, the operation they ran was a bit shoddy. Turned out the place had people like Geoff and Michael fill a quota for turning a certain amount of people into vampires per week. Failure to fulfill the quota had consequences that Geoff had not once spoken of.

Although Ray talked to Gavin on a regular basis (being best friends with the man naturally came with seeing him almost every day. The fact that they lived in the same apartment complex was both convenient and burdensome.) the lad didn’t talk much with Michael. Gavin and Michael had been super good friends for the longest time. They had found out they were soulmates after their tattoos had appeared in their teen years. Prior to finding out, the two were inseparable. Michael considered himself straight, were as Gavin was a bit more curious.

After the both of them found out they were soulmates, they had a huge falling out. After a very long time the two managed to patch things together again, and still till this day remained tentative best friends. Ray knew everything that happened between the two of them, Gavin had often gone to Ray with his worries and problems. The man was head over heels in love with his soulmate that had eternally friend zoned him. It was sad, and Ray felt for Gavin, having to be around your best friend every day that you loved, knowing that nothing would ever come of it, PLUS being soulmates? That was a boat that Ray never wanted to be in.

Michael and Ray were friends, they spoke rarely however they got along well whenever they did speak. Ray found it hard at first to accept Michael, purely because of the fact that he had hurt Gavin, but after getting to know the man, they got along just fine.

While Gavin had only just recently started to work for Burnie, Geoff and Michael had been employees for a very long time. Ray really didn’t know too much about Michael’s life beyond Gavin, all he knew about was the things that Gavin had shared. Or likewise the things that Michael had shared with him whenever they spoke to each other. Along with Gavin, Michael, and Geoff, there was Jack. A no bullshit kind of man with a passion for gaming. Jack was a very good friend of Geoff’s, with the later always gushing about his friend.

Ray heard about Jack so often it irritated him sometimes. Geoff talked about the man more than he did about his own wife, and while that was extremely amusing, Geoff really annoyed the hell out of Ray sometimes.

There were other employees as well that Geoff and Gavin spoke about, like Gustavo Sorola, Barbara Dunklemen, as well as Lindsay Tuggey. From what Ray had heard, all of the employees seemed extremely unhappy with the way their work was structured. The workers like Geoff, Michael, Gavin and Jack, all had their quotas to fill for the week. Higher on the totem pole of the company, people like Gus and Barbara filed the paperwork for death counts, and dealt with the more political side of the company. Everything that they did was to get the most customers for their product.

The entire operation was built around making more money. The more customers they had, the more revenue they received. It was a fishy operation that many of the workers disapproved of. Never the less, the job paid damn well. Being a vampire still had the costs of being human. Paying for rent, clothes etc. They were not heathens that ran around freeloading on the city and killing people left and right. There was a certain way that things worked, and all of the immortals seemed content with following the order put in place.

The Nightingales. Co was the business run by Burnie Burns, CEO, with his hands deep in the work that his employees did. Geoff directly received his orders and quota from Burnie, as well as all of the other employees. 

As it just so happens, The Mad King, and Nightingales, have a bit of history. After a while of coaxing Ryan, the man had finally caved and relinquished his troubles to Ray, who was very eager to solve the gent’s issues. Anything to stabilize his moods.

Turns out Ryan was a former employee that had worked at Nightingales since the very beginning of the company. Ryan was one of the people that had worked on the idea of the blood tablets when the idea was first proposed. After the tablets were first created, Ryan felt that creating these tablets went against the natural cycle of life. Vampires were the pest control, they controlled populations and eliminated the scum of humanity, the people that really no one would miss. With Burnie and Ryan’s ideals clashing so heavily, Ryan quit his job.

At that point in time Ryan had already begun to form a plan with a few close friends and the idea to hold a brothel of sorts, which he felt would be much superior then fake blood, the coven and dinner plate of the underworld was developed inside the old abandoned cathedral on Hillside Street.

Both men had history with each other, and the fact that each of the two were competing for customers per say, created an insane rivalry between the two men. The Mad King was born, and the underworlds most feared Vampire was born. To get on the wrong end of The Mad King was certain death for most. With Ryan’s hold on the more uncivilized aspects of the underground, Burnie held the crown for the wealthiest and often known for his methods that required no killing.

Ryan enjoyed the bloodshed, the chaos, the thrill. Burnie preferred to walk on the lighter side of things.

Neither of them were saints. Burnie’s work was almost as bad as Ryan’s. The man forced humans into living their lives eternally. While at first the idea is dazzling to most, after living years and years and experiencing the pains of being immortal, being a vampire becomes a living hell.

“Ray, it sounds silly, like we have this age old war waging between the two of us. I don’t give a damn about him. I am not competing with him in his petty games. What I will not take is threats against my people and the operation that I run.” Ryan’s eyes are furious, a deep blue that Ray can’t seem to bring himself to look away from.

“He can have his petty war for all I care. I will not tolerate this any longer. They are staking the people that come in and out of this place, they are pushing people away and what is most precious to me, my reputation, is on the line.” Ryan runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

Ray doesn’t even know what to say, a horrible gut wrenching feeling claws its way into the pit of his stomach. Vampires are never really known for killing each other. They have never really had the need to stake each other, so hearing the words from Ryan’s mouth is hard to believe. Ray wonders about Geoff, Gavin, and Michael.

With everyone bearing a soulmate tattoo, the reality of the storm brewing strikes Ray harder than he thought it would. For every vampire murdered, a widow was created. 

He could only hope that his friends had not yet been caught up in the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are interested, I am going to write the series of events that take place in this fic from the Mavin perspective, first chapter is already posted :)
> 
> I hope that you all are liking this so far, because I sure as hell am. Your guys feedback gives me the muse to write more! Thanks so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. They mean a lot to me.


	7. Moondust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry this took me so long, I'm in college at the moment and I had a huge project going on and now that it is finished I shall be posting again~
> 
> I wanted to thank the people that commented last chapter, you guys really motivated me to write this chapter :)
> 
> As per usual, Enjoy!

“Gavin! Holly shit!” Ray’s heart is pounding and he is at his knees quicker than he had expected. There is nothing but adrenaline running through his veins, scooping Gavin into his arms Ray desperately searches the lads face for any sign of life. There is a deep wound buried deep in the left side of his chest.

“Gavin! Gavin fucking answer me!” Ray’s nearly screaming at this point as he digs into his pockets desperately for his phone. Ray misdials Michael twice before typing the correct number, he calls breathing heavily into the phone. Gavin still hasn’t responded and Ray feels his heart thrumming deep in his chest with blood he had consumed previous that day. The deep entangling seed of anxiety and sheer terror clogs his throat. It’s almost 6:00 am and Ray has never been out this late before. The sun will be rising soon.

“MICHAEL pick up the FUCKING phone!!” Ray croaks out his voice thin and strained with the effort of speaking beyond the lump in his throat. Michael picks up on the fifth ring. 

“Michael, Michael Jesus fucking Christ get down here! There was an emergency! Gavin he won’t respond!” Ray is clutching onto Gavin for dear life, his eyes are clouding with tears and his chest is tight. This cannot be happening.

“What?” Michael sounded a bit buzzed, immediately Ray almost regretted his decision to call him. There is a loud crash in the background before Michael continues, “Where the fuck are you!!” There is venom and worry laced throughout his voice and Ray hears the jingling of keys in the background.

“Hillside Street.”  
~~~  
Ray sighs as he reluctantly sinks his teeth shallowly in Ryan’s neck. He needs blood soon and Ryan hasn’t stopped bugging him these last few days that he can always draw blood from him. Ryan absolutely refuses to let Ray to use the blood tablets when there is ‘fresh blood’ available for him to take at a moment’s notice. Ryan lets a small grunt escape him, Ray shivers softly as the sound reverberates and vibrates against his lips.

“You shouldn’t be so hesitant about taking my blood…” Ryan huffs out his voice slightly husky. “If you don’t want to be consuming blood from humans than you can just draw blood from me. You know I drink blood on a daily basis.” 

Ray cringes slightly at the thought and lashes out against Ryan in retaliation by burying his fangs deeper than before into the man’s neck.

“Oww!” Ryan whines softly before a deep chuckle rumbles through his chest. Ray rolls his eyes. Damn the bastard for enjoying this so much! 

Ray takes a deep gulp of blood which in turn causes a wave of heat and a calming numbness rush through his mind. His cheeks are flushed from the new blood in his system and although he is not directly feeding from a human, the human blood coursing through Ryan’s body is enough to keep both of them away from the bloodlust that awaits them if they don’t feed.

With a satisfied moan Ray manages to dislodge his fangs from the depths of Ryan’s neck. Doing so caused Ray’s leg to slip and both men’s pelvises connected. Ray immediately buried his face into Ryan’s neck letting out a breathy moan as he licks at the wounds previously created. Ryan is sitting on Ray’s couch lounging back into the couch with his hands resting above his head. Ray had climbed into Ryan’s lap to feed which resulted in both of their partial erections to rub against each other.

“Fuck…” Ray lets out a shaky breath and tentatively rolls his hips into Ryan’s. Ray is rewarded for his efforts with the sharp hitch of the gent’s breath.

“RAY, X-RAY MY MAN!”

Ray jumps slightly at the sound of his door opening. Yep, as he suspected giving Gavin the spare key to his apartment was definitely a mistake. Neither Ray nor Ryan made a move to disengage themselves or spruce up their appearance. Ray hears a shuffling sound and removes his face from the crook of Ryan’s neck to give the intruder a sharp glare. 

Ray is surprised to see Michael trailing behind Gavin as they make their way into the living room of Ray’s apartment. Regardless of the appearance of Michael, Ray very pointedly casts a glare at Gavin. Ray can’t see Ryan’s face, although he is pretty sure the gent was doing the same.

“Ah sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt anything…” Gavin coughs slightly glancing to the side as his cheeks flush softly with embarrassment. Ray half expects Michael to say something about Ryan and him in the position that they were in, but Michael stays quiet. Ray is a bit surprised, he expected the same speech he had given Gavin awhile back about PDA between same sex couples. It wasn’t that Michael was a homophobe, he supported same sex relationships, but since Gavin and Michael were revealed as Soul mates, the red head had been hesitant. According to Gavin, Michael was terrified with the thought of himself being in a same sex relationship. The thought of being something when really you never were that thing to begin with made Michael weary.

Michael was adamant on his sexuality and didn’t like feeling pressured, mostly due to the fact that he had been exploring his sexuality at a young age. Ray didn’t really understand how seeing PDA between to gay men or lesbian women for that matter mattered. What Ray didn’t know was the struggle Michael went through at a young age. He was curious at one point and after finding out that his best male friend was his soul mate, Michael shut out any thoughts that strayed from his previous straight identity.

After a small awkward pause, Ray was pulled from his thoughts by Gavin.

“Like I said sorry for interrupting, I wanted to drop by and say hey!” Gavin cheerily exclaimed as he sat down on the love seat, Michael sitting next to him.

“This idiot insisted that we come and see you. Sorry about just barging in.” Michael smiles apologetically at the pair still tangled together on one cushion of the couch. 

Ray lets out a small sigh and plops himself next to Ryan after a bit of knocking around awkwardly in an effort to dislodge himself from Ryan.

“It’s all good, I mean you didn’t really interrupt much.” Ray zips up his purple hoodie as the warmth of cuddling seeped out of his body. Pulling the sleeve of his jacket Ray rubs at his lips in an effort to remove the dried rivulets of blood from his chin.

“We were going to head out to a bar for some beer and a bite to eat but I wanted to hang out with you instead!” Gavin smiles sheepishly at his best friend. Ray takes note that the pair are sitting far apart considering they were sharing a love seat.

Ray glances up at Ryan only to see the man reclined in his previous position with his arms crossed across his chest in an effort to warm himself.

“Don’t worry about it you two. No harm done. I had no plans for today anyway. You want to play a game or something?” Ray glances hopefully at everyone. Ryan nods hesitantly a bit uncomfortable with their new company. Yeah the mood was officially killed.

“Give me a controller.” Ryan says a bit clipped irritation seeping through his voice. Ray smiles as Ryan finally talks for the first time since the pair had arrived.

“Sure Rye-bread.” Ray feels his lips curling into a mischievous smile as he hands out controllers to everyone.

“Oh oh oh! Let me pick!” Gavin squawks indignantly. Michael jabs Gavin in the side.

“Gavin! That was my fucking ear you dumbass!” Michael grins at Gavin and runs his hand over the sleek black Xbox one controller in his hand. “Alright bitches, let’s play some Halo!”

“You got it!” Immediately Ray and Michael lock eyes a silent oath of competition flaring through their eyes.

Ray starts up Halo and the boys play their first round of Halo 3, team slayer on Heretic with the winning score of 25 kills. By the end of the first round, Ray and Ryan just barely beat Gavin and Michael by three points.

“Dude I don’t fucking see how the hell you managed to live after I swiped at you twice with the damn sword!” Michael flails his arms in the air frustrated.

“I have no idea. I seriously am not that great at first person shooters.” Ryan chuckles slightly and smiles at Michael.

Ray is extremely relieved that everyone is now getting along. Well as much getting along as they possibly could while playing a game.

“Oh so let me guess you're like a pc gamer or some shit?” Michael asks genuinely curious.

“Yeah I’m more of a pc kinda guy.” Ryan shrugs.

“Yeah, you're not one of those pc master race fucktards right?” 

“Nah man, Ryan isn’t a fucking idiot, he knows that there are some great console games.” Ray interjects.

“Okay good. Ryan buddy we’re gonna be fast friends!” Michael murmurs and turns back to watch the tv screen. 

“Let’s go again!” Gavin chirps out.

With another level of team slayer, Ray and Ryan stay on the same team and are murdered by Gavin and Michael who merge victorious. With the conversation now flowing freely between the lot of them, the room is bustling with conversation as Michael engages Ryan about the various games he has played.

“You know I’ve played all sorts really, I dedicate a large portion of my life--” Ryan lets out a groan as his phone beeps loudly interrupting his sentence. Glancing down out his phone Ryan’s demeanor changes immediately.

“Sorry Ray, I gotta take this call.” Ryan gets up from the couch and disappears out the front door of the apartment.

“Ray, Ryan seems like a pretty ok dude. I mean minus the whole Mad King shit.” Michael speaks out and Ray is reeling a bit as he process’s Michael’s words.

“Thanks man.” Ray isn’t sure what else to say, although he knows that Gavin probably told Michael about what was going on between Ryan and him. Ray can’t really blame him, he probably would have done the same thing. Ray’s phone goes off and a text alert flashes on his phone. The text is from Ryan.

_From: Ryan_  
To: Me  
Sent: 10:04 pm  
Hey sorry I had to go. Something urgent with work came up. I will text you later when I get home safe. 

Ray let out a soft sigh slightly disappointed that his boyfriend had to leave. Even sadder that it was because something came up with his work.

_To: Ryan_  
From: me  
Sent: 10:05 pm  
Ok… Thank you for dealing with Gavin today. I know he’s obnoxious. 

Ray doesn’t receive a reply, he shrugs and puts down his phone at the sound of Michael’s voice.

“Well, Gavin, Ray, I really got to head out, I have a few things to do today for work and I really don’t need Geoff or Burney breathing down my neck.” Michael stands up and stretches.

“Noooo don’t go yet!” Ray raises his eyebrow at Gavin’s word choice.

“Gavin you don’t live here!”

“Yeah well I’m staying longer!” Gavin huffs out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Michael hits him over the head.

“Alright well later guys! Today was fun!” Michael grabs his stuff and heads out the door. As soon as it shuts Gavin glances at Ray.

“So where did Ryan go?” 

“He said he had to do something for work.”

“Ah. SO how have you guys been doing lately? I mean he was over so that must be a good sign right?”

“You and Ryan both have keys to my apartment. Both of you just let yourselves in, so really if we were going through a rough patch, he probably would still be here” Ray grumbles to himself mostly.

“Yeah well you were the one that gave me the key sooooo….” Gavin reaches for his controller and nods his head at Ray.

“Wanna play campaign or somethin’?” 

“Yeah sure, why not I have time to kill.”

They end up playing all the way up until 1 in the morning. Both of them are yawning at this point.

“Holly shit! It’s this late already??” Gavin yawns out softly stretching back into the love seat, he lets out a small giggle as his phone rings with a text message. “Oh that’s gold, look Ray!” Gavin gets up from his seat and stretches slightly before handing Ray his phone.

There is a picture on the screen of a Chinese all you can eat buffet, with the big words FAT KOK beneath it. Below the picture Michael had sent Gavin a message that read ‘Bet you wanna go there sometime eh?’ Ray lets out a giggle and both of them end up laughing together enjoying the others company.

As soon as Ray is able to compose himself again he reaches for his phone expecting to see a message from Ryan. His phone has no new messages and Ray instantly feels his body run cold.

_To: Ryan_  
From: Me  
Sent: 1:17 am  
Ryan did you make it to your apartment? A bit worried since you haven’t texted me.

Ray lets out a shaky breath as he hits the send button.

“What’s the matter Ray? You’re so worried all of a sudden!” Gavin rubs his best friend’s shoulder.

“Ryan said he would text me when he got home safely and he still hasn’t texted me back…”

“Ray, I’m sure that things are alright. Don’t worry so much!”

Ray’s phone beeps.

_From: UNKNOWN_  
To: Me  
Sent: 1:20 am  
Something happened at the cathedral 

Ray feels his heart drop into his stomach.

“What is it? Did he reply?” Gavin’s voice is low and now, worried himself.

“Gavin, we need to go and look for Ryan I’m so worried.” Ray knows that he shouldn’t be going back to that place. The thought of something happening to Ryan makes his heart ache terribly. It’s now that Ray is reminded of one thing: exactly how emotionally invested he is in Ryan.

Gavin grabs his jacket and the keys that he placed inside the bowl by the entrance, and leaves Ray in the living room.

“Well come on then, if you’re that worried we need to get going!” Gavin calls from the entry way and the apartment door slams.

Ray clutches onto his phone and puts his hood over his head and practically runs to his front door slamming it shut behind him. They are rapidly clanging down the stairs and making a ruckus put at this point the anxiety that Gavin is giving off is making Ray suffocate with worry. They clamber into Gavin’s car and before Ray knows it they are racing down the streets of Austin speeding. It doesn’t take them long with Gavin speeding nearly 20 miles over the speed limit.

They hop out of the car and Ray catches a glimpse of the Hillside st. sign looming above them. The air is cold and frigid. Ray wraps both of his arms across each other.

“Well come on then, let’s go in the damn place and find him!” Gavin is jogging towards the entrance to the cathedral and turns walking back towards Ray. Ray has no idea why but his feet refuse to move. He stays rooted to the ground beneath him, his joints are locked in place almost painfully and Ray wants nothing more than to move forward. Ray truly hates this place, he glances at the cathedral entrance. There is a petite person at the entrance. Ray opens his mouth to say Ryan, but he realizes that the figure is too small to be Ryan. There is a loud bang that crackles through the air. There is a blood curdling scream. 

Gavin is staring at Ray one minute and on the ground the next with blood dribbling from his mouth. Gavin is grabbing at his chest and as he flops weakly onto his back the fresh wound is hissing and steaming. Ray is still rooted to the spot. The person standing at the entrance is gone.

It takes Ray about 30 seconds to understand what is happening. Gavin has been shot, in the left side of his chest. The wound is hissing and steaming like the body of a vampire that had been staked would.

No. 

There was no way. It was impossible, Ray knew that lately there had been wooden bullets going around because Ryan had been discussing the fact that he kept a gun filled with wooden bullets near him at all times.

Gavin isn’t screaming anymore.

Ray is sent into full-blown panic mode and his legs and joints unhinge and give him the ability to move again.

“Gavin! Holly shit!” Ray’s heart is pounding and he is at his knees quicker than he had expected. There is nothing but adrenaline running through his veins, scooping Gavin into his arms Ray desperately searches the lads face for any sign of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter, I am so sorry I left you with this LOL
> 
> Till next time~


	8. Lost in the echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been awhile since my last update, I apologize for that I do still plan on finishing this fic so no worries <3
> 
> As always enjoy~

Ray finds himself mute. One minute he is glancing towards the entrance of the cathedral, thoughts filled with nothing but the safety and well being of Ryan, and the next minute Gavin was laying on the ground unresponsive and twitching as blood fizzed out of the bullet wound buried deep in his chest. The flesh sizzled and popped at the wooden bullet buried itself further into the meat of Gavin’s wound. The grotesque fizzing of flesh reminds Ray that dawn was swiftly approaching. Time waits for no one, it was a fact of the underworld that was common knowledge. 

Assuming Gavin was still alive was the only thing keeping Ray together at this point, if they stayed out for much longer, injury or not they were both doomed to burn beneath the sun. The idea that Gavin had kicked the bucket forever struck a deep cord within the lad. They were vampires, immortal being’s destined to live forever on with father time, perfect porcelain not corrosive to time’s wicked age. The idea that the kryptonite of his kin was something so simple poisoned his stomach and filled his throat with bile.

The harsh reality of such a weakness hit Ray hard as he stared at his friend motionless and mute; he was staring at second death.

Ray had no idea where everything had gone wrong, everything had been so perfect. Everyone was having fun, getting along, laughing and playing video games. Slowly the night had morphed into one that Ray would never forget, his best friend laying still on the floor, Ray’s mind frazzled.

There is a loud screeching noise and Ray’s mute state is broken, a wave of nausea and anxiety floods over him as his mind reels with the idea that the shooter might be returning to the scene. There is a sleek black car parked half on the curb, half on the street. The door flies open and immediately the sight of curly hair calms Ray’s nerves. Michael is running towards him. Things are going to be ok now. Gavin is going to be alright.

Upon spotting Gavin, Michael’s breath hitches. Ray looks away worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Michael’s face twists through several different emotions as his knees hit the hard concrete. Anger, sadness, guilt, worry, and then right back to anger.

The air cracks around them violently as a flash of lightning passes through the clouds hanging low on the city scape. Driblets of rain fall softly from the sky and paint the grey concrete around them a deep grey. It’s a light drizzle, tiny droplets cling to both Ray and Michael’s glasses.

“What happened?” Michael’s voice is soft cracking slightly on the last syllable. Despite his voice being soft, the underlying anger laced through the lad’s voice is intimidating.

Ray feels his throat clog up, tears welling up at the corners of his brown orbs. More rain droplets plop onto his glasses as he glanced up meeting Michael’s fierce stare.

“WHAT HAPPENED RAY?” Michael shouts as thunder rips through the atmosphere and shakes the ground around them. 

The lad’s cheeks are flushed red with anger and anxiety, his brown orbs glassy with tears threatening to poor down his cheeks and meld with the tears from the sky.

“We were looking for Ryan and someone shot Gavin and ran off…” Ray manages to croak out his throat tight. 

Michael scoops Gavin into his arms burying his face into his boy’s chest. Choked off sobs fill the air and Ray feels his chest tighten with the realization that Michael was crying. The fact that Michael of all people, someone who was normally emotionally composed (besides the anger issues of course.) breaking down, the fact that yes this was happening, had finally registered to Ray.

Michael was cradling Gavin’s head, tears falling onto the brit’s skin along with the dribbles of fresh rain. Ray found it increasingly difficult to watch the two of them.

“I’m so sorry my boi, my sweet Gavin…” Ray can’t watch anymore and turns his head wiping at tears that he hadn’t even noticed with his purple hoodie he managed to slip on just before they left his apartment.

Michael felt his world crashing around him. Here was his best friend, laying in his arms when he should have been right by his side. Defeated, the lad rest his curls against his friends chest and at the sight of Gavin’s soul mate tattoo, Michael felt a violent sob wrack through his body.

The silence was shattered as Michael’s voice echoed around them.

“RAY, Ray holly shit he is breathing!” 

Ray fell to his knees and waddled his way over to Gavin before resting his head on the brit’s chest. As Michael had claimed, soft breaths expanded the brit’s chest ever so slightly as small pumps of breath filled the lad’s lungs.

“How??” Ray was instantly elated, they still had time. Gavin could be saved.

There is the loud bang as a gun goes off in the distance and both male’s freeze as terror fills them up yet again. Ray glances towards the entrance of the cathedral were a figure is standing, the person shoves their gun into their pockets before making a mad dash towards them.

“Ray what the hell are you doing here!?” The familiar voice is music to Ray’s ears and he is in Ryan’s arms.

“Gavin and I came looking for you and then…” Ray swallowed thickly as he held onto Ryan for dear life clutching his jacket and burying his face into the gent’s chest.

“Someone shot him? Fuck that bitch got away and ran out before I could pull the trigger, I am so sorry you got dragged into this.” Ryan is growling as he glances down at both Michael and Gavin.

“He’s fucking breathing, I don’t know if his heart was really hit or not, Ryan we have to save him.” Ray pulls back slightly glancing up at Ryan’s face which is murderous. 

“Ryan we need to get him to a fucking hospital or something!” Michael’s voice is frantic.

“We don’t have time for that.” Ryan murmurs, “It’s going to be day break in like half an hour, have you two noticed just how fucking bright it is out already? We have no choice but to go back into the cathedral. No one else was in there but me and Barbara and as you both saw, the bitch left.” Ryan is at his knees helping Michael as they both gently lift the brit from the muddy ground.

“I can pull the bullet out and stitch him up if it’s not too serious an injury, but right now we have to move unless we want to be fried to a crisp.”

It’s Ray’s turn to be mad now.

“What the fuck were you going to do huh? Drive as the sun came up?? When you left that place you had no idea that we were out here.” Ray feels anger flood his chest and he knows that right now is not the right time, but fuck that.

“Let’s talk about that later.” Ryan’s molten gaze burns through Ray and he decides to leave it be for now.

Right now their priority was to save Gavin. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked this so far I'd really appreciate you all checking out the playlist I have made for Michael and Gavin's relationship: http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/silver-lining
> 
> As soon as this fic is over, I will be updating their side of the story.
> 
> I hope this chapter delivers a sense of relief for those who were worried about the last chapter XD


	9. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys that this took forever to push out, my muse for this fic took a little bit of a dip but it is back in full force now :) I hope you all enjoy~

There are harsh rays of light beating into the pavement as the first sunlight hits the Austin streets. The harsh glare against the cathedral windows provides an ethereal and surreal quality to the gloom and harsh exterior. Painted against the windows are pictures of men and women alike dancing each holding roses in their hands. The cathedral belonged to the Christian church at one point before the night dwelling mad king snatched it up and made the once sacred place his kingdom for the dead.

Ryan had built himself far up from being a monster, to being one of the most ruthless yet convenient sources of blood for the immortal night dwellers of Austin. The hub and go to place for a risk free gulp of life, to live another day without the blood lust was a luxury many people went to extreme lengths to get. With the Hillside cathedral the messy work had already been done. With the red scarlet liquid consumed deeply in their stomachs, they lived to see another night.

While it was a place of life and longevity for the vampires, the human thralls suffered. The predator consumed the prey, to satiate the hunger, kill or be killed. With the liquid of life so easily available, almost the entire night population thrived from the limitless fountains of life.

Never in his entire life did Ryan picture himself stitching together a fellow creature of the night. Yet here he was, steady hands poised and precisely threading stitch after stich into flesh, bound together by the midnight thread alone. It was clean stitching, sterile (he had taken the liberty to ensure the needle had not been soiled) and the man beneath his hands would most likely continue to live. (Despite being dead in the first place.)

Ryan placed the needle into the trash along with the extra stitching thread, before disposing of his gloves and washing his hands to rid them of the left over glove powder. After tidying the area and placing the cleaned wooden bullet into his pocket, Ryan turned to glance at the man laying still on the table, his chest was rising shallowly, a good sign he decided before shutting the door behind him.

“Was he alright? Was everything ok?” The immediate presence of Michael irks Ryan even though he knows it shouldn’t.

“Yes, everything was fine, he’s resting now. Hasn’t woken. The bullet hit nothing vital, just shy of his heart. He was lucky to have lived.”

“Can… Can I go and see him?” Michael finds himself asking even though they both know he would see his friend regardless of Ryan’s answer.

“Sure. Just… Don’t touch anything.” Ryan turns to leave but a firm hand against his shoulder has him turning to face the red head again.

“Thank you… I know that everything happened so suddenly… I owe you something… For you know. Saving him…” Ryan finds his eyes ghosting over the black cursive letters against the lad’s wrist for the first time, the name had been covered the first time he met the man.

“It wasn't a big deal. I learned how to piece back together wounds. With… Age comes knowledge I suppose.” Their eyes meet and Michael quickly covers the ink.

Interesting. Ryan hadn’t paid attention before, now he feels the strong urge to return to Gavin and flip his wrist over. Something tells him Michael wouldn’t be too happy about that.

“Have you seen Ray?” Ryan finds himself asking as he hears the door creak open.

“He went to the restroom a while ago, said he knew where it was already.” With that Michael slipped into the room, the echo of the door slamming traveled the hall.

“Great.” Grinding his teeth together Ryan knew Ray was not going to be a happy camper with him simply because of the fact that they had to retreat the suns sinful gaze in the very last place Ray ever wanted to be.

While the sun was bright and rising outside, the grand halls where lined with huge magnificent curtains that covered the deep black shutters against every single window. There would be no trace of light that ever touched the halls deep in the cathedral as they were. The only room that touched the sun was the room that held the stained glass windows at the very front entrance of the cathedral. The muddled light would dance through the colored glass during the night, and flirt with the white of the moon’s accepting gaze.

The halls were lit with grand tall candelabra’s atop sat melted tall white candles. The soft flickering light was just about the only light source in the entire place. Down each hall, all of which Ryan had memorized such a long time ago, had been lined with the waxy flickering lights. It was elegant and Ryan never felt any reason to upgrade the place and its vintage décor. This was his pride and joy, the halls in which held so many memories, the sprawling basement was were the thralls were kept.

Every person that helped facilitate the activities below, had their own room. Ryan trusted very little people enough to work for him, eventually accumulating a decent staff number. They kept the place running, facilitated the customers going in and out of the place, and collected the money.  
  
To Ryan the cathedral on Hillside Street was home. More so then his apartment. It was more than just a business, and the fact that Ray refused to step foot in the home he had strived so hard to maintain and preserve hit a sore spot that Ryan didn’t even know existed. It was a wound that thrived and festered. Ryan knew that it was entirely his fault that the lad held such a distaste towards the place.

If he were being honest, he would have approached the subject sooner, perhaps tried harder to persuade his soul mate that this was indeed the right path for himself. An entirely different rage washed through Ryan as he passed a wooden bullet laying against the ground were that woman had tried to shoot him.

The fact that someone was in his domain, had tried to kill him, and successfully wounded a precious friend of his soul mate filled him with a renewed sense of displeasure that had long since passed in the chaos. Barbara was as good as dead, Ryan would make sure of it. The man that had fled before her too. He would find them and rip them to pieces. No one was going to stand in the way of his business or his home.

Ryan knew that something was wrong when his main staff head James urgently called him. The gent knew that both the blonde woman and the man that he hadn’t caught much of a glimpse of worked for Burnie. What he didn’t know was why they would so brazen walk into his place. Though he knew they were looking to catch him in his sleep.

Having them running through the halls he so held dearly was more of an insult then anything they could ever say to him.

Ryan felt a smirk pull at the corners of his lips, there was indeed a reason why he had been referred to as the mad king and if he had to fight through all of them to get answers he would.

Upon rounding the corner Ryan heard the unpleasant gagging noises echoing down the hall.

“Ray, are you alright? Should I fetch you some water?” Ryan is leaning opposite the door to the bathroom.

“Nooo…” Ray’s voice sounds wretched and the door swings open.

Ray throws himself into Ryan clinging onto the material of his shirt desperately. The lad’s body is shivering as sobs wrack through the boy’s body. Ryan wraps his arms around his soul mate and cards his fingers through his black hair.

“Ryan I don’t know if my heart could handle Gavin leaving me for good… Last time I thought for sure he was a goner…” Ray’s voice is harsh, thick with the trauma of vomiting.

“You mean when Geoff turned him?”

“Yes… I didn’t know what to think, I thought he seriously died. He’s my best friend. Thank you so much for stitching him up…” Ray buries his flushed face against the cool skin of Ryan’s neck sighing as he melted into the gent.

“I would do anything for you…” Ryan whispers against his lover’s hair and pulls their bodies closer together.

Ryan truly would do anything for Ray, if saving Gavin meant so much to the lad, Ryan would do it without hesitation a million times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story so far! I appreciate all of the feedback I have gotten on this :) So thank you all so much for the support!


	10. Precious Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally wrote down this chapter a few night's ago and right as I was copying the text, somehow I deleted it all. So I lost the entire chapter and I was so sad! So here is the second time I'm writing this chapter XD I'm more pleased with this re-write anyway.
> 
> Nice long chapter for you all. If you see any errors please let me know as I might have missed some!
> 
> Enjoy~ Smexy times ahead!

Ray feels a thick heat curling around the pit of his stomach, a strong and insistent pull of arousal that's walking the very thin line of pain and pleasure. If he doesn't find release soon Ray knows that he'll be stuck wallowing in his arousal for the rest of the night.

It's really not the ideal time for Ray to have an insatiable craving for sex. His best friend had just been stitched up after having a wooden bullet lodged deep in his chest. The flesh had been torn and ripped apart, around the bullet his insides started to melt. The wooden nub had just barely lodged itself shy of the lad's heart. The wound would require a significant amount of time before it healed completely (Scar included).

The shock of the night's events still had Ray reeling.

Yet here he was sprawled out on Ryan's plush princess bed. The sheer black curtains complimented the deep scarlet comforter. There were white silk pillows that cushioned the plush blankets below, and felt cloud soft beneath the lad's head. The plush bed enveloped Ray in a warmth that was comforting.

Across the room Ryan was delicately removing his clothes, folding them, and then placing them upon the plush white ottoman. The gent then turned his attention to the pearl black dresser, drawers overflowing with clothes haphazardly spilling over their ebony edges. The movement of Ryan's back muscles as the man dug out a snug black shirt, was remarkably elegant. The vast expanse of Ryan's toned skin sent shivers down Ray's spine. The blood in Ray's veins immediately rushed to his length.

With a soft groan Ryan slipped the shirt on leaving nothing to the imagination, the air was cold and Ryan's nipple's peeked through the black material. Their eyes locked from across the ornate room. A wave of heat rushed through Ray as he felt the fire of Ryan's heated gaze, his crystal blue eyes were lust tainted deep ocean blue. Ray swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing, a movement that did not go unnoticed by the gent. The thick haze of arousal that glassed over Ryan's deep blue orbs caused a sharp spike of pleasure to rush through Ray, leaving his nerves tingling and craving more.

"Ryan..." The lad's voice is barely above a whisper as it wafts through the air and permeates it with a certain eagerness that is infectious.

Before Ryan has a chance to reply, Ray is kneeling on plush covers with the tips of his fingers tentatively curling against the hem of his shirt. The lad's chocolate eyes are shy as the material is slowly lifted over his softly tanned skin, with each inch of skin revealed Ryan finds his composure cracking. To think that they would be sodomizing upon his bed, drowning in arousal was more then enough to fill his growing length with blood. If Ryan hadn't been in the mood before, he definitely was now. The friction of the clingy briefs was not nearly enough friction to be satisfactory as the gent made his way to the edge of the bed.

"You really want to do this right now?" Ryan's voice was harsher then he intended and to amend he wrapped his hands around Ray's calves and pulled his soulmate closer. As Ray wrapped his clothed legs around Ryan's waist their hardening lengths brushed together.

"What do you think?" Ray's voice quivered slightly, the friction causing him to sink his teeth deeply into his bottom lip.

"I'm a bit surprised to be honest, I figured you'd be angry about us being here..." Ryan's voice is soft and he knows bringing the subject up at a time like this might not end in his favor but none the less the words are out before he can stop them.

"Ryan, you just saved Gavin. You cleaned and closed the gaping hole in his chest. I don't care where we are." Ray is breathless and takes a gulp of air before continuing, "We need to talk more later... But right now all that I can think about is what you said earlier, and this..." With the last of his sentence out Ray is pulling their waist's together. The sudden movement has Ryan biting back a deep growl.

Ryan's warm and slightly calloused hand strokes up Ray's bare chest brushing a peaked nipple along the way before caressing the lad's cheek. Ray leans his head into the touch, and links their fingers together kissing his soulmate's tattoo on the underside of his wrist. The feeling of Ray's lips ghosting over the lad's own name has Ryan's length twitching to half mast. Ray feels the warmth of his lovers length filling above his own and playfully thrusts up against him.

"Ravish me. Paint my skin red if you want. I need you to fill me up and fuck me silly..." Ray's lips are quaking with each word that passes, the lads cheeks flush a deeper shade of rose as he tilts his head to the side exposing more skin for Ryan.

The deep thrumming of borrowed blood against the thick vein in Ray's neck has the gent nearly drooling. Slowly Ryan's ivory fangs slip out from the pink gums at the roof oh his mouth. Ryan buries his face in the crook of his lover's neck, and sucks in a gulp of air that tickles the fluttering skin. Ryan's eyes are a dull red as the hungrily trace the expanse of his soulmate's neck. 

The soft prick of Ryan's fangs as they dip softly into tanned skin yields a sharp hitch of breath. A wave of dizzying excitement races through the gent and scorches a path of pleasurable fire down to the very tips of his toes causing the hunger and lust for blood to peak. With the flat of his tongue the gent licks from the dip of Ray's neck up to the curve of his jaw.

"Bite me." Ray's voice is near breathless as he forces the words from his dry lips.

Ryan is more then happy to oblige as he slowly, achingly slow, sinks his fangs into a vein with only the smallest bit of resistance as the vein easily yields under the pleasant pressure of the gent's smooth pearl teeth. The sudden warmth of the venom spreading into Ray's neck yields a delicate moan that caresses the iron air. With slow harsh sucks Ryan feeds from his lover never once removing his fangs. With one particular harsh suck Ryan let's out a deep growl and sinks his fangs deeper causing the flesh to rip a bit around the the otherwise perfect circle bite marks.

In the back of his mind Ryan wished that vampires maintained the ability to scar, he wanted to mark up his lover's skin, show the world that he belonged to Ryan. The proof against his wrist was more then enough to satiate the deep feeling of possessiveness but today proved to be inadequate. Silently the gent cursed against the fluttering skin beneath him, sometimes being immortal was more of a burden than it had ever been made out to be. With one last suck Ryan pulls away and wipes the back of his mouth with his hand.

Ray's eyes are half lidded in both exhaustion and exhilaration, it's in that one moment with dulling red eyes locked on his own that the lad realizes he wants to stay with Ryan forever like this, to be embraced in such sure arms and cradled in the cusp of his lovers hand.

"Stay with me..." Ray's voice is soft as he closes his brown orbs tightening his legs around Ryan's waist.

"I won't go anywhere..." The husky breath at the base of the lad's ears is oddly reassuring, and he believes every word.

Ray let' out a pleased sigh as Ryan moves them further up the bed and lightly traces the lean muscles along his soulmate's ribs. The gentle touch is truly mind numbing and Ray wants nothing more than to submit to Ryan and give every piece of his body, mind, and soul that he has to offer.

"Take me."

The words barely have time to permeate the air before Ryan's thumbs are brushing across blushing nipple's, with the flush that races down his lovers body at the action, Ray's cheeks flush beautifully with the same rosy color. Their lips connect and dance together as their hands posses and grasp at every patch of skin available. It's rough, far from gentle, possessive even, but it's just what Ray needs, his skin is emblazoned with every touch Ryan's deft fingers blaze across his skin. The electric jolts of pleasure have Ray's cock filled completely and straining against the tight constriction of his jeans and boxers.

His length is leaking, pearly beads of his arousal are soaking a small patch at the very tip of his length, some of the fluid soaking into the rough material of his jeans. Rutting against the fabric provided just enough friction to tease him, but it wasn't enough, nothing was, every touch that raced across his skin lit his nerves with the delicate flame of anticipation. Ray needed to feel his skin blossom and bruise, he needed to feel the tingle as his skin instantly started to heal itself back together again. The wounds at the crook of his neck had most likely closed up by now but the erotic feel of those peal buried so deep in his neck was a sensation that would stay with the lad forever.

Ray brings shaking hands to his jeans and slips his fingers down the material grasping at the zipper and pulling it down to shimmy out of his the offending material. With an aggravated puff of air Ray struggled with removing the jeans and loosened his grip on his lover's waist. A silent chuckle fills the air as Ryan traces down his lover's thighs to grasp the offending material and remove it. Were Ryan had delicately folded hi own clothes and placed them neatly in a pile, Ray's clothes were treated with less care and tossed to the ground.

Having been freed of the harsh constricting grasp of his pants Ray let a small moan of approval out before cupping his own length through the obscenely soaked material and giving himself a few pumps before stripping himself of those as well. They too landed somewhere in the abyss of the floor. The cool air against Ray's flushed cock is oddly satisfying, being splayed out on the rich red duvet below causes a drip of arousal to drip onto the lad's stomach. Ryan's eyes are hungrily taking in the sight offered to him, and Ray loves the attention, his length twitches a rush of blood pumps through the vein on the underside of his well kept arousal.

The pretty flushed pink tip of Ray's cock is too tempting for Ryan who slowly kisses down the planes of his lover's stomach until his lips are fluttering against the sensitive bundle of nerves just below the glistening head.

"Ohhh Ryan..." Ray's eyes slip shut as he let's the sensations ripple across and beneath his skin. A sharp moan is pulled breathlessly from Ray's lips as a strong lick at the very slit of his weeping erection has his hands twisting harshly into the plush blankets below. The sensual feeling of Ryan's purposeful licks has Ray's eyes rolling back into his head. It isn't long before Ryan situates into a rhythm, licking up, curling his tongue against the hot bundle of nerves, only to lick his way down and graze his tongue down the lad's balls.

Ryan pulls away to blow cool air over his lover's length before slipping the very head of Ray's arousal into his warm mouth.

"Fuuuuuck..." Ray brings his arm to cover his face and bites harshly into the flesh hoping to keep his voice in check.

"Don't do that." Ryan's voice is deep, commanding as Ray slowly removes his arm from across his face. 

Their eyes lock and Ray's heart is thundering in his chest, the borrowed blood filtering dopamine to every morsel of the lad's body. The intensity in Ryan's gaze is something that Ray will never get used to, the heated way his soulmate's eyes roam over his body was something that both excited and scared Ray. It caused his skin to bubble with arousal, caused his heart beat to increase tenfold, caused his rational mind to slip out from underneath him.

All Ray was capable of feeling was the glorious tug and pull of Ryan's mouth as it sank deeper and deeper onto his length. Ray's hips ache as the urge to thrust into that delicious heat in unbearable, the lad pushes his length a margin deeper and gasps loudly as he hit the back of Ryan's mouth who coughed a bit before recovering and relaxing his throat allowing his lover's length to sink as deep as possible before bottoming out. Ray's hands fly to brown hair and twine themselves in Ryan's locks, pulling just shy of painful.

Ryan pulls away to wet his lips before stretching his pink lips over the dripping cock and taking it just as deep as before, having prepared for the feeling of something at the back of his throat, Ryan swallows slightly and Ray's length is balls deep.

"Ohhh god... Ry-ah!" Ray's voice cracks as the man above his length brings his thumb to caress the crease of his balls. Ryan is practically worshiping his cock and he sinks as low as possible swallowing whatever he can. With a shout Ray is desperately yanking Ryan's head back, swiftly grasping the very base of his cock and squeezing vice, despite his efforts a bead of cum pools at the slit of his cock before slowly slipping down and dripping onto his hand.

"Don't... Wanna cum so soon..." The lad manages his voice thick and husky. 

"Could have made you cum so sweet down my throat though... Stroked you back up." Ryan's eyes are still locked on the lad's rosy red arousal. After a good long minute Ryan manages to rip his eyes away from his lover's arousal to crawl up and place a needy kiss on eager, waiting lips.

"As good as that felt, I need you in me." Ray whispers against the impatient lips of his lover. As soon as they part, Ray is parting his legs wide and grasping at his flesh to reveal his fluttering and eager hole. Ryan's eyes (if at all possible) glaze further, there's an almost hollow way that Ryan is starring at him, the attention has Ray's arousal twitching with interest against his tan skin.

With a grunt Ryan finally removes his briefs, the titillating pressure of the light material provided a siren song that Ryan ignored in favor of tossing the article of clothing else where. 

"Take your shirt off..." Ray mumbles out as he sits up and licks his hand before reaching for his lover's thick need. Ray is not one to tease, his strokes are fast and hard, deliberate. With each stoke Ryan let's small moans slip past his swollen lips. After having his length neglected for so long, the pull of the hispanic's calloused is a sensation that Ryan welcomes greedily.

With a grunt Ryan is lifting his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the rung of the princess bed canopy. Ray presses himself into Ryan's chest and wiggles his hips to re-wrap his legs around his lover's waist. The feeling of Ryan's arousal rubbing the lad's most intimate places has his penis achingly hard. Ryan let' a chuckle pass his lips before aligning his dripping length and pressing in just the slightest. The heat is delicious and the feeling of the stretching skin expanding around his is something that has Ryan on the verge of bottoming out right away. No he doesn't to hurt his soulmate.

Ray's face screws up at the slightly uncomfortable feeling of being breached with no previous preparation. With a thrust of Ray's hips, the head of Ryan's penis stretches past the ring of muscle. The stretch is exhilarating, the pain is beautiful as it dances across the back of Ray's lids.

"Are you alright?" Ryan's voice is stiff, husky, and Ray wants nothing more then to feel his lover wreck him.

"Yes fuck, it hurts, it hurts good so please... please don't stop." and Ryan obliges. Their skin makes an obscene squelching noise as Ryan buries himself balls deep in Ray, yielding groans from both men.

Without giving Ray any time to adjust Ryan snaps his hips grinning at the soft tears at the corners of Ray's eyes. Ryan is lost in those orbs as their gazes lock. On a particular harsh thrust Ray's back is arching clear off the bed, a strangled cry caresses the air. 

"There! ah oh... Ryan there!" Ray's body is tight as a bowstring, Ryan's hands are heavy against his chest as the man forces Ray down into the bed. Using their new position Ryan places strength into his arms and pushes his hips forward. The pressure against Ray's chest is unpleasant at first but the rush of Euphoria with every strangled breath has the hispanic seeing stars.

With a sudden gasp, Ray finds himself at the very cusp of orgasm. 

The touch of Ryan's hand against his length ultimately brings his body over the edge. With a hoarse moan Ray's cock is spurting thick ropes of cum. The impossibly tight feeling of Ray's insides milks Ryan to his own completion.

In the after glow Ray hear one last thing before falling into a deep sleep.

"I'll never let anyone take you from me..." Ryan's lips press gently into the lad's sweaty hair.

They fall asleep on top of the duvet.  
~~~~  
It's a few days after Ryan stitches Gavin together that the man finally regains consciousness enough to speak and move (albeit limited). The uncomfortable feeling of Gavin's skin pulling against the stitches was a sensation that Gavin knew he won't be forgetting any time soon. Michael had stayed by Gavin's side the entire time, often falling asleep against the chair he had brought over to the bed that Gavin had been moved to. It had been about 2 in the morning, Michael had just drifted off to sleep when he woke to the sounds of his best friend groaning. It was a sound that Michael never knew he would grow to appreciate so much.

"Where am I?" The Brit managed to choke out past the groggy, unpleasant lump in his throat.

"You're back at the cathedral." Ryan's thick voice cuts in as the thick wooden door opened to reveal himself and Ray, their hands linked together.

"Do you remember what happened?" Michael cuts in, voice edgy with worry.

"No... Not really to be honest... The last thing I remember was talking to Ray about Ryan and then waking up here feeling like I might puke my brains out." Gavin mumbles as he massages his chest slightly, the feeling of stitches running across his fingers immediately startles the lad.

"Calm down, you don't want them to pull open. You were shot almost as soon as you got here. Ray called Michael. I found them after I chased that bitch outside, we took you back inside, cleaned and stitched up the hole in your chest. Your lucky Barbara had a bad aim." Ryan's words are clipped and short.

"We thought you were gone boi... You were seriously hurt." Michael reaches for Gavin's hand and caresses the soft skin with his thumb, rubbing small circles into his best friend's hand which he hoped would be a reassuring gesture. Gavin briefly glances to Michael before eyeing Ryan wearily.

"Thank you... Ryan for stitching me up..."

"It was a wooden bullet that's why you had been injured so much, had it been a normal bullet you wouldn't be on that bed." Ryan's lips are pursed as irritation races through his veins, there is a bubbling anger deep in the gent's chest that worsens with each passing second. Ray's hand squeezes softly against Ryan's hand. It's ok, his eyes say as Ryan casts a questioning glance his boyfriend's way.

"Well what the hell was that lady doing here in the first place?" Michael feels an insatiable anger seething in the pit of his stomach. It hadn't crossed his mind until now; why the hell were those people any where near Gavin and Ray? The fact that Ryan didn't seem to know either lit Michael's fuse.

"You know what? That's a really great question. I have no idea what she was doing here, someone else was with her, I know they work for Burnie. But that's just about all I know." Ryan feels his lips pulling upwards at the corner. Funny that neither Michael nor Gavin had a clue about what happened yet if he recalled correctly, both of the lads worked under Geoff, who in turn worked for Burnie.

"Ryan, are you saying that you think they knew something about this?" Ray's voice is cross as he locks gazes with his soulmate, brown orbs searing incredulously.

"You can't tell me I have no right to be suspicious. Yes I was indeed thinking about that. You two must have heard something about this."

"Ryan, if they knew anything about what happened, why on earth would Gavin come with me if he had already know that there was going to be a shooting?"

"Because sometimes people are willing to sacrifice small things like that to get closer to you, then they earn your trust and stab you in the back."

Michael's chair squeaks and clangs to the floor as the red head gets up to press his chest against Ryan's.

"Look you fuck, we didn't know shit about what happened. Yeah we work under Geoff, but neither of us knew anything about this, you need to back the fuck off."

"Stop it Michael calm down! He has every right to be worried! Someone came into his bloody home gun's blazing. It's no wonder he's so apprehensive! The fact that we work under Geoff is concerning since those people also work for Burnie!" Gavin's voice is still slightly groggy and scratchy but there is a panicked underlined worry in his voice. Gavin desperately wishes he wasn't feeling so dizzy otherwise he would be on his feet trying to calm down Michael. 

At the sound of Gavin's voice Michael relents slightly, backing away from Ryan.

"How the fuck do you expect me to be calm, when Ryan thinks we knew something about what happened?? I don't even have a clue about who he is even talking about! I would never let you be in harms way like that!! Had I known, I would have taken you home with me!!" Michael just about screams, his face flushed with anger, which flows in waves down his body. How dare Ryan think that he would ever put Gavin in harms way knowing that he could be seriously injured or worse.

"I already told you it was Barbara! She works directly under Burnie and gets her orders from him!" Ryan's eyes narrow as his piercings blue eyes lock onto Michael's smoldering brown orbs.

"Why the fuck would we know anything about that if it had nothing to do with us!!! We are not the ones that you should picking a fucking fight with! Look I said I owed you one because of Gavin but if you're going to be a prick like this I'm fucking leaving."

"Ray have you heard from Geoff lately?" Gavin asks quietly his eyes cast downwards.

"No..." Ray pulls his fingers from Ryan's and gently places his hands on the gent's shoulders. "Rye, they said that they don't know anything about what happened so for my sake drop it. They wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"Okay say that they really didn't know anything, that fucker Geoff does for sure. You said yourself you haven't heard from him for awhile now which is unusual, right? Geoff probably isn't talking to you because he knows that we are soulmates. He knows that he's going to end up dragging you into whatever the hell is going on."

"I will try calling him later..." Ray starts, Ryan is right though, it had been bothering the lad as of late, Geoff hadn't answered any of his texts or calls.

"Why not call him now?! Not like it matters much since we all know he's not going to pick up the fucking phone!!" Ryan's voice thunders through the room and Ray feels his blood run cold.

"It's probably because he's busy or something..."

"Busy. Yup, he's busy alright. Busy trying to hide the mess that they're starting to cause! There is absolutely no way that either of you don't know anything!!" Ryan casts a very heated glare at both Michael and Gavin before storming out of the room. "Get the fuck out, and don't you two ever come back here!" Ryan's shouting as the heavy wooden door slams in place, the sound reverberating through the small room.

"Real great soulmate you got there Ray. Fucking fantastic, you ended up with a shitty soulmate just like me! Congrats, fate cursed us both. Good luck being stuck to him forever." With those last words Michael is flying out of the room before anyone has a chance to object.

Sheepishly Ray glances towards his best friend whose head is cast downwards his fingers twisted up in the thin sheets.

"Gavin... He didn't mean that..."

"SHUT UP!" Gavin's voice is clogged with anger.

Instantly Ray's face lit up as a shameful and guilty flush spread across his face. 

"Let me know when you want to leave..." The statement is harsh but Ray can't bring himself to feel sorry for saying it. "Ryan and I will take you back to your apartment."

"I'll drive myself." With bleary eyes Gavin gingerly moves off of the bed and grabs his keys and jacket.

After Gavin slammed the door shut (yet again) Ray's phone beeped.

It was a text.

To: Me  
From: Geoff  
Sent: 2:31 am  
Ray, we need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now we are really starting to dig into the meat of the story, I'm pretty happy with this chapter and I hope you all were too!
> 
> Look forward to another update soon! I hope to hear from some of you!
> 
> Also if you didn't know this already, I've created a playlist on 8tracks for this AU, check it our here if you're interested: http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/red-reminiscence


	11. Locus of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what's that? An Rvb reference? Yes and no... Locus of control is a psychological term that references the extent to which individuals believe they can control events affecting them. 
> 
> Anyway as usual I hope you all enjoy!

Ray is soaking wet, and more then a little pissed off. A freak rain storm had hit out of nowhere, Ray of course just happened to be outside. Michael had something to do for work and agreed to drop Ray off at the park, where he would then catch a ride to Geoff's place. (Geoff was supposed to meet him half an hour ago.) 

Ray's hoodie is sopping wet, his glasses are spotty with water droplets, and Geoff is still nowhere to be seen. Ray is very quickly loosing his patience. The frigid drops are pelting the concrete and grass with no signs of letting up.

"Oww you fuck!" One of the drops slams into his arm, it's then that Ray realizes it's fucking hailing.

With a shiver Ray finds himself desperately searching the streets for the jet black Porsche. 

Ray takes out his phone and dials Geoff before shoving his phone in his hoodie to shield it from the hail. The phone rings for a long time before Geoff finally picks up the phone.

"Hey asshole? Remember me? You know the person you were supposed to meet today? Ray?"

"Ray, shit I am so sorry. I got caught up at work. I'ts been a fucking wreck lately."

Ray scoffs and hisses out in irritation as a hard piece of hail hits his head.

"It's fucking hailing. I've been waiting for over half an hour Geoff." Ray winces slightly at his rudeness. "Look, I'm sorry. This hail fucking hurts and things haven't been peachy for me either. It's fucking cold, please hurry. There is seriously nothing around for me to hide under."

"Yeah give me like five minutes. Are you still waiting at the park?"

"Geoff, there isn't much around. Yeah I'm still waiting at the park."

Ray let's out a deep sigh as another sharp pain erupts on his shoulder. 

"Ok I'll be there in a little bit. I have a towel for you to dry off with too."

Ray feels like asking about the towel, but before the lad could utter another word, Geoff had hung up.

Geoff had texted him just a few days previous after dropping off the face of the fucking planet. Gavin hadn't contacted Ray either, Ryan was still holed up in the cathedral. The only people Ray had been in contact with had been Michael this morning, and Geoff whom he exchanged texts with. Michael and Gavin were not on speaking terms, which made Gavin a cranky bitch. Ray felt no need to bother Gavin, he needed some time to work things out with Michael.

It had been a lonely few days. Ray had grown so used to having such a chaotic lifestyle with Gavin attached to his hip, and Ryan at his heels. None the less, Ray finally had the opportunity to speak with Geoff. Ray needed the answers to questions that had been bothering him ever since Geoff dropped off the radar. 

Ryan had every right to have questions like: why had Geoff not spoken to Ray (whom he normally communicated with on a daily basis.) in over a month? If Burnie and Geoff got along so well, why would the gent not know about Barbara? Ryan had every right to be suspicious, and every right to believe that Geoff was indeed hiding something.

Today Ray was determined. He was going to find out what Geoff knew. If he had to worm the truth out of Geoff in front of Griffon, then so be it.

It's about five minutes later that Ray spots Geoff's Porsche speeding down the street. With a loud screech Geoff pulls up, half on the curb, half in the street. Ray shakes his head and chuckles lightly before jogging up to the midnight vehicle. Geoff rolls down the passenger window, a few pieces of hail manage to slip into the car.

"Ray hurry up get in!" Geoff rolls the window up.

Ray clambers into the car and brushes the pieces of ice to the floor.

"Thanks asshole, for finally getting me."

"Hey, you could learn to drive." Geoff then throws a white towel at Ray.

Ray gingerly accepts the towel, he sighs softly and starts to vigorously scrub his hair. Ray then notices that the car is nice and toasty. Geoff might be an ass, but he really did care. He was almost fatherly to Ray, and the little things he did (Like heating the car up) was his way of showing he cared.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I was late. Burnie kept me back." Geoff's voice is a lot more serious then before, dropping an octave. "I know that I haven't been texting you or been in contact with anyone for that matter..." Ray glances up at Geoff from underneath the towel.

"Yeah, Gavin hasn't heard anything from you, and neither has Michael. I'm sure you know what happened to Gavin though." 

"I heard..." Geoff's knuckles are white as he squeezes the steering wheel, the black of the gent's tattoo's contrasting sharply with the pale skin.

"You know something don't you?"

"Ray... I know only what Burnie has told me. I wasn't aware of the fact that Barbara and Gustavo had been sent to the Hillside Cathedral." Geoff's voice cracks slightly and he curses silently under his breath.

"How could you not have known something so fucking important? You know that Ryan and I are soulmates, and yet you never said anything about anyone having plans to murder him. Figured you know, being his soulmate and all, you'd tell me about shit like that!"

"Ray, I knew that they had plans to go after Ryan. What I didn't know was when..." Geoff let's out a heaving sigh as he brakes to hard at a red light.

"But see!! You did know that they had plans to kill him! You didn't say shit to me! And on top of that, they fucking SHOT Gavin, and nearly killed him!!!! You owe Ryan for saving Gavin!"

"I didn't want you getting involved! How the hell was I supposed to know that Gavin was going to end up being injured!"

"I'm Ryan's fucking soulmate Geoff!!! I was involved from the first moment you introduced me to him. You should be apologizing to Gavin! If we had knows that Ryan was going to be attacked we wouldn't have gone to he cathedral in the first place!" Ray crosses his arms over his chest, starring angrily at the car in front of them.

"I didn't want you involved. Yeah sure, you're his soulmate. But there are just somethings I'd rather you not know. Besides you can't tell me that you would not have gone looking for Ryan if you knew. If anything you would have gone sooner! What if you had been injured??"

"So you'd rather them kill my soulmate, and leave me an ignorant widow? Yeah I would have gone Geoff. At least it would have been me, and not Ryan, or Gavin for that matter!"

"I didn't say anything because I wanted to make sure you wouldn't wind up a target!! Think about it Ray, the more you know, the more you'll be involved. You're going to get in their way eventually and guess what, when they need to find a way to hurt Ryan, they'll go through you to do it. Just like they did Gavin."

Ray feels a headache coming on. What little blood that is left in his system is pounding against the back of his skull. His vision is dotted from the persistent pounding migraine.

"Geoff, it took me such a long time to find my soulmate. We've had our ups and downs and I wasn't sure if we would even last as long as we have now. We've managed to work through our issues, and Ryan can actually be a really great guy. He's definitely not perfect, but I've grown to really care for him. If he ever died, I don't think I would be able to handle it."

"This is why I haven't told you anything!"

"Keeping me in the dark about stuff like this is the wrong move Geoff!! If you knew that they were going to attack him, you could have warned me, and it could have sparred Gavin. At least for my sake, I figured you would have said something. If you care so damn much."

The rest of the car ride is silent.

Ray is fuming, he knows that Geoff means well. That doesn't change the fact that Geoff is definitely in the know. It's not until Geoff is parking in his garage that Ray feels a burning question slip out of his lips.

"What else do you know?"

"Ray... We can talk more about this later. I need a beer or something..." Geoff's mustache puffs with his words. 

Ray locks the car doors and holds the button down.

"No. Before I go into that damn house with you, unless you want me to make a scene in front of Griffon. Tell me, what are they planning?" Ray locks eyes with Geoff.

"They're gonna send more people. They want Gavin and Michael to get involved." Geoff's voice is soft.

"When?"

"Honestly I don't know. Gavin already refused. I heard that Michael did as well. Burnie is pissed at them. He wants them to burn the place to the ground. I think Barbara, Gus, and Lindsay will be sent instead."

"Geoff. I want you to let me know if you ever hear something about Ryan in the future. For my sake please."

"Ray, my job is on the line. I have my family relying on the work that I do day by day. If Burnie ever finds out I'm snitching..."

"Then why did you want to talk with me?" At that Geoff is silent, he thinks for a minute before meeting Ray's gaze again.

"Because I wanted to warn you. Stay away from Ryan for the time being. I've already told you more then you should know. If you stand at his side Ray, they'll take you down with him."

"That's not gonna fucking happen. I don't care if I die with him. I'm not going to leave Ryan." With that Ray let's go of the lock button and gets out of the car slamming it shut. Geoff climbs out of the car after him.

"Ray, please. I'm begging you don't go down this path. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Then why don't you try to stop them? I'm not leaving him. If they want Ryan they're going though me." Ray is already opening the door from the garage into the kitchen and slams it shut. Geoff can hear Griffon greeting Ray.

Geoff takes out his phone and sends a quick text to Jack, gnawing at his bottom lip.

To: Jack  
From:me  
Sent: 9:00 PM  
That did not go according to plan whatsoever.

~~~  
After visiting with the Ramsey's (during which Geoff and Griffon played Peggle, while Ray occupied himself on his 3DS.) Ray requested that Geoff take him home.

That's how Geoff found himself parked outside of the cathedral on Hillside.

"Ray are you sure that you want to be here?" It's less of a question and a bit more venomous then he intends.

Ray unlocks the car and gets out.

"I told you I'm not going to leave him." Ray slams the car door and fishes out his phone.

To: Ryan  
From: me  
Sent: 1:00 AM  
I'm outside. I'm cold. Come get me

He hits send, and decides to send a second message for good measure.

To: Ryan  
From: me  
Sent: 1:00 AM  
Geoff brought me

It takes a minute before Ray's phone beeps.

"Ray, please be careful." Geoff rolls up the windows and reluctantly drives away.

From: Ryan  
To: me  
Sent: 1:01 AM  
Be there in a second

While reading the text Ray feels warm arms encase him.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan's breath is hot against Ray's chilled skin.

"Geoff brought me. He said he knew that Barbara and that man, whose name is Gustavo by the way, were going to try to kill you."

Ryan instantly goes rigid.

"They're gonna do it again. Gavin and Michael really didn't know anything."

Ryan is silent for a long time, when he does speak his voice is soft.

"Why are you here then? You could be in danger..." Ryan's brings a hand up to caress Ray's cheek.

"Because I love you." Ray leans into Ryan's palm and rubs his face affectionately against the gent's hand.

"We'll be ready then. If they try to attack us, we'll be fucking ready. I have someone to protect now." Ryan's words are fierce as his eyes harden.

He'd like to see them try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the newest chapter guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to push out this chapter. I went through a hard break up and I started my first job ever, so my free time was nearly non existent. Also, yes this story is still rolling for 15 chapters. Shit really is gonna start to hit the fan.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! The chapters should start to roll out normally now!
> 
> Thanks again for all you're guy's support, it really pushes me to keep writing!


	12. Cusp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have excuses, just please note I have every intention of finishing this. I already have the next chapter planned! We are almost done!
> 
> Enjoy!

It takes a few dizzying moments before Ray is able to fully process waking up in a foreign bed. Or at least one that he was not familiar with. The searing blaze of Ryan’s soft skin blanketed over Ray reminds him of his purpose in this bed. He’d forcibly cut ties from Geoff and his agenda, knowing that there may be a possibility that they will never be able to recover from the mess he had left their relationship in.

Geoff and been a constant source to lean and rely on, until he had given Ray his ultimatum. Ray to be quite frank, was not willing to traverse down a path that did not include his said soulmate.

He would be considered a wanted man, a simple obstacle in the nightingale’s way. They would cut him down, bleed him for the slaughter, just to get to Ryan. He highly doubted that his friendships with three of their members would grant him a get out of jail free card.

The flickering of the candelabra candles catches Ray’s attention, or more specifically the manner in which they managed to cause soft hues yellow to dance across Ryan’s skin in varying kaleidoscope-like manners. The gent was sleeping with his shirt riding up above his nipples, boxers set low against the V of his pelvis, just a peek of pubic hair splayed against his otherwise smooth skin. 

Ray is enchanted by the utmost intimacy and borderline vulnerable position his partner had allowed him to so openly see. Ray is not a fool, he knows that Ryan was far older than him, he was a vampire at a ripe age, he’d fought to survive, his life surrounded a dog eat dog principle before things like blood pills and vampire brothels existed. To think that his soulmate had waited multiple human lifetimes before even meeting him, caused a rather harsh ache to fill Ray up to the brim.

To imagine this gorgeous man pinning and waiting for the moment in which he would meet the right ‘Ray’ was rather mind-numbingly sad to Ray.

Here was a man who had built an empire up from the ground, gone against the standard grain at the time, and despite his very uncouth way of operating, to think that an entire lifetime of work, hardships, and longing to meet the one, caused Ray’s breath to hitch. His heart swelled with affection, longing, and Ray knew in this very intimate moment, that his place was at Ryan’s side.

Be death an emanate threat, Ray would gladly place his life in the palms of his lover.

My how he had certainly managed to evolve. 

With Ray’s heartbeat echoing through the room like a sonic boom, Ray manages to straddle his partner without waking him.

“Ryan… I need you to wake up…” Ray says softly, his voice is cracking slightly with the morning's rest, but nonetheless, he clears his throat and tries again.

“Ryan I need you with me…” Ray whispers as he leans down to ghost his lips over his lover’s. It’s the briefest of touches, a simple ghosting of their intimate flesh, but Ray still feels a surge of heat as it boils through his veins and races back up to settle in the depths of his heart.

“Ryan…” Ray tries, a little louder this time, and with careful maneuvers, Ray manages to grab his soulmates wrist and bring the bright black script of his name closer to his petal soft lips.

“Ryan if you don’t wake up, I’m going to bite your wrist and drain you…” Ray threatens as his fangs manage to pry themselves from his gums. Despite not being one keen on feeding, Ryan had made sure his boy had a full stomach. Ray’s belly had been filled to the brim with more than his fair share of blood lately. Albeit at first, Ryan had to nearly force the lad into it, gradually Ray found himself treasuring the moments in which they had allotted to indulge each other in feeding sessions.

Despite Ray’s valiant efforts, his lover still had not shifted or made any show that he was aware his lover was calling out to him. 

True to his words, Ray bit deep into the skin of Ryan’s wrist, willing pulling blood from his unaware lover for the first time. It made Ray feel naughty as if he had crossed some sort of invisible barrier in that one breathtaking moment in which his pallet was overjoyed with viscous red liquid coating his taste buds evenly. It’s a rather fulfilling realization, yet further affirmation that this was exactly what he should be spending his mornings doing. 

The first eager pull of the gent’s blood manages to stir him in the slightest manner, Ray’s immediately intrigued in regards to just how much he can take, before his lover’s inevitable waking.

Ray is not shy with the amount of blood that he pulls from his lover, with about three jaw aching gulps of blood Ray feels the need to change his tactics slightly, regretfully for a brief moment, he dislocates his fangs from the meat of his lover. With both of his hands Ray cranes over his lover, supporting himself with his thigh muscles, Ray rubs both of his thumbs across Ryan’s rose red nipples, at the attention they both peak, and Ray temporarily abandons them to lean over his lover, Ray gently takes one of the inflamed buds into his mouth and sucks at it. He’s lavishing it with attention, suckling the hard bud with a curious sort of attention.

Ray hadn’t intended to wake his lover in this manner, but at the heavy groan that manages to slip from Ryan’s tempting lips, Ray feels eager to indulge in the cravings of his lover’s body.

He gets an idea and acts on it in the span of about 30 seconds. 

Ray has bitten quite hard into the pectoral muscle right next to Ryan’s peaked nipple, and Ryan is gasping, attempting to sit up at once, eager and perplexed by the sudden onslaught of gentle pleasure.

It’ enough to fill his penis with arousal, and with the kitten licks and sensation of blood being pulled from its nearby source of flow, Ryan is rutting against his lover's lower stomach.

“Oh, Ray!” Ryan’s breath is heavy, and not yet fully under his everyday façade, his lips are parted, eyes blown and eager as he realizes his lover is pulling blood from him of his own accord for the first time. Its fuels Ryan’s ego, and causes Ryan to go near rock hard. Ryan licks his lips, full indulging himself in the moment, “What have I done to deserve waking up to such a treat?” Ryan mumbles, carding his fingers through Ray’s dark ebony locks.

Ray very slowly retracts his fangs from Ryan’s chest to acknowledge his lover.

“You, just being here. Waking up with you in the midst of all this bullshit.” Ray says truthfully as he climbs up slightly to press a very subtle kiss against Ryan’s lips. “I feel like everything is going to start collapsing around us. It’s nice to feel your skin and be so close to you after you waited for so long just to meet me…” Ray feels his confessions pour from his lips before he can stop the torrent of words.

“You waited for such a long time to even get to know me. You have spent your whole life without this…” Ray motions between them to accentuate his point before continuing, “You’ve managed to dig your own corner out of life, and yet here we have people trying to rip it all down. You know I don’t agree with what you are doing, but the feeling of having your entire being questioned, the feeling of being hunted down that is a burden to much to bear on your own…” Ray feels himself glancing down at Ryan’s bare chest, too stunned with the weight to his own words to look his lover in the eyes.

“I’ve been insurmountably thrown into the middle of your conflict due to the people that I associate with. You, Geoff, Gavin, Michael, and as a consequence, here I am. I probably will never understand the entirety of your feelings about everything, but I feel like now that I am irreversibly in this with you, I understand things a little bit easier than before.” 

“Thank you,” Ryan whispers, craning his head to fit neatly in the curve of Ray’s neck.

~~~  
Geoff is seated at the king's table, (or what had been so dubbed by Burnie) his colleagues each had varying degrees of interest, some people (for example Gavin) made it a habit of habitually not listening and then asking a multitude of questions later. Much to the great chagrin of Geoff. Although if Geoff was being perfectly honest, he had no inkling of interest in the direction of their current meeting. It was all numbers, scolding, and reports for their weekly margins. Until that is, of course, Barbara’s evaluation was brought to the center of their topics.

“Barbara, kind, gentle, efficient, Barbara. Do tell me the events and the ways in which the played out for you recently. I believe that Gustavo and you were assigned a very special task this week?” Burnie announced, there was a deep knowing tone to his voice as it filled the room with a commanding tone, his stature, and posture straight, as that of an actual king. He was calm, poised, collected, and in no mood for childish runarounds. He wanted nothing but the truth from the events that had transpired.

“To report in… I managed to infiltrate the Cathedral on Hillside Street, as you said this was just to rattle him up a bit, we didn’t do much damage, I tried my best to memorize the hallways and get a feel for the inside. I had him nearly cornered with my wooden bullets, but the twists and turns of the hallways made me lose Ryan. About an hour before sunrise, I found my way out, figured the person I saw on my way out was Ryan… I took a shot and it… didn’t reach its intended target.” Barbara’s confidence wilted and tapered off towards the end of her explanation, she knew there would be possible repercussions for wounding one of their own agents.

“And pray do tell me, whom did you manage to shoot, Barbara?” Burnie motioned with his hands as if to hurry her along. His patience was bleeding a very thin line.

“Gavin Free sir. I had no idea that he was in the area. Let alone assigned to the task you had given me.” 

Burnie seemed to contemplate and accept her answer.

“And what purpose did you have in venturing to Hillside Street, Gavin?”

“I was there for a friend…” Gavin wilted, leaning back against his chair, unconsciously he’d been cradling his chest wound the last couple of days.

“So you jeopardized our purpose?” Burnie questioned, pinning Gavin to his seat further with the weight of his gaze. 

“Look you piece of shit, he was going there because Ray was worried about his god damn soul mate. You know the kid causing issues with your plans? Don’t you dare try to pin this on Gavin. He has distinguishing features, and Barbara over here should have been able to have picked him out in a crowd! Let alone a street with two people in it!” Michael roared as he rose to his feet, fearlessly locking gazes with Burnie. 

Gavin, despite not speaking with Michael since they parted ways the other day, felt a surge of gratefulness and affection for Michael well up inside of him. After ever stupid thing they had been through, despite their disagreements, it was nice to know that Michael would come back to him regardless of their past condolences. 

“Michael…” Gavin tried to warn his companion, but Michael was too far upset to be calmed with just words.

“No, Fuck this. I am sick and tired of hearing shit from everyone about what happened. Gavin, it was not your fucking fault that you were shot!” Michael is red-faced with anger as he points accusingly towards Barbara, “Just because YOU had no idea who Gavin was! This was not a simple wrong place wrong time, it’s just lunacy!” 

“Michael, stop…” Gavin tries again clearing his throat in hopes of sounding more confident.

“Shut the fuck up Gavin! What happened wasn’t your fault I will not just sit here and let them accuse you!”

“Michael you are causing a scene, it’s not worth it, and maybe I was in the wrong place… So please just stop.” Gavin tries again desperately trying to diffuse the situation before they end up on Burnie’s bad side.

“What?! So you take a bullet to the chest while this bitch gets off scot free?? I don’t fucking think so!” Michael is screaming at this point, he’s pulled Gavin up to face him by the collar of his shirt.

“Just drop it, please! Why do you even care so much now? You didn’t care this entire week after what happened at the cathedral! So why do you care now!!” Gavin’s voice is raised just as high as Michael’s, the two are locked onto each other, and then all at once, everything seems to melt away and dissipate as Gavin numbly registers the warmth of lips pressed against his.

Everything slows to a complete stop.

Michael had just kissed Gavin, in front of Burnie, everyone.

“Michael, I understand that you are frustrated. I know that the two of you are close, but Barbara has a very valid point. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Burnie suffices as he stares Michael down with a very pointed ‘this conversation is over’ look, clearly not amused by the mess his meeting had derailed into.

Without a word more, Michael parts from Gavin and for the remainder of the meeting, he finds the right blackboard on the wall to be the most interesting object in the world.

“My point of bringing up your failures, Barbara, was to remind you all that we still have an agenda. I am set in my ways and my solution. The mad king needs to be stopped, he is a threat to this company and a menace to our customer’s. I expect you all to follow through in your promises this upcoming couple of days. Gavin, Michael, you two will accompany the rest this Thursday. I want everyone dead. No survivors.” Burnie waves his hands and at once dismisses everyone from the room.

“Gavin Free, Michael Jones, it would be in both of your best interests not to cause any issues in this operation. The consequences will be dire. Especially with… these newest interesting developments.” With a final impatient wave, Burnie is left alone in his office, like a king readying his village for a feast, a calm before the storm type of relaxation permeates his mindset.

Geoff is the last one out of the meeting room and before anyone can stop or ask him questions, he slinks into a corner unoccupied office and dials someone. He’s arranged this meeting after his previous engagement and needs a status update.

“Jack, listen man, if you have a plan I really need to know what it is, and soon. Things are happening this Thursday. If we don’t do something, Ray is going to be trapped in the middle of all of this shit.” Geoff is whispering, trying his best to appear aloof in the event that someone sneaks up on him.

“Look, Geoff, I’m working on it, but you have to give me some time,” Jack mumbled low, into the receiver. He was a busy man, even busier with Geoff’s request, but he was still being watched. They couldn’t afford to be careless this late in the game.

“If you are going to try and convince Ray again, it’s not going to work,” Gavin calls, from the entry way with Michael at his side. Geoff’s borrowed blood drains from his face, his skin as pale as a porcelain doll.

They’d heard everything.

“If you’re going to try and save Ray and Ryan, we want in.” Michael chimes in.

It was a race against the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed despite my ridiculous absence! I fully intend to finish this fic!


End file.
